Lift the Wings
by Inion Lugh
Summary: A discovery has been made- one that could end the world. Ardeth enlists the help of the O'Connell family, as well as Jonathan, and a close friend of his, a re-incarnated Medjai, and a surprising old enemy turned friend to stop the discover from being mad


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ardeth, Rick, Evie, Alex, Jonathan, Imhotep, and Anck-su-namun. I wish I did, but I don't. I do, however, own the rest. I didn't make any money from this fic. It's just an idea I had kicking around in my head for a while. "Lift the Wings" from Riverdance by Bill Whelan, "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeny Todd by Stephen Sondheim, "Red Red Rose" from Red Red Rose by Paul Alan Johnson and Robert Burns and "Immortality" is from Saturday Night Fever by Barry, Robin, and Maurice Gibb. I don't (obviously) own any of these songs.  
  
Author's Note: In the "now" part of the story, "." signifies English, ^.^ signifies Arabic, and . signifies Egyptian. Oh, and the part where Rick has problems with the ammunition strap (is that what it's called?) and Ardeth laughs at him is taken from an outtake at the end of TMR. I just thought it was funny enough to put in here. There is no factual reference to The Aviad, it's just a total myth that I made up off the top of my head to fit the plot of the story. I apologize for any errors I made in this story, but I don't know a whole lot about ancient Egypt and the Medjai way of life, so I kind of made it up as I went along. Sorry for any errors, I do know that there is probably a lot. Also, this is the first of three in this little series.  
  
Lift the Wings  
  
1 "How can the small flowers grow?  
  
If the wild winds blow  
  
And the cold snow is all around  
  
Where will the frail birds fly?  
  
If their homes on high  
  
Have been torn down to the ground  
  
Lift the wings  
  
That carry me away from here and  
  
Fill the sail  
  
That breaks the line for home  
  
But when I'm miles and miles apart from you  
  
I'm beside you when I think of you- a stoirín a ghrá  
  
How can a tree stand tall?  
  
If the rain won't fall  
  
To wash its branches down  
  
How can the heart survive?  
  
Can it stay alive?  
  
If its love's denied for long  
  
Lift the wings  
  
That carry me away from here and  
  
Fill the sail that breaks the line for home  
  
But when I'm miles and miles apart from you  
  
I'm beside you when I think of you- a stoirín  
  
Lift the wings  
  
That carry me away from here and  
  
Fill the sail that breaks the line for home  
  
But when I'm miles and miles apart from you  
  
I'm beside you when I think of you- a stoirín  
  
And I'm with you when I dream of you- a stoirín  
  
And a song will bring you near to me- a stoirín a ghrá"  
  
---Lift the Wings  
  
  
  
*Then*  
  
The seventeen-year-old Egyptian stood on her balcony gazing out at the land. "So beautiful," she murmured.  
  
"Yes," someone behind her agreed. She spun in surprise.  
  
"Imhotep!" She laughed. "You frightened me, my brother."  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders. "My sincere apologies, Mai'ingan. I had not meant to." He met her gaze for a moment, and she smiled.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it, Imhotep?" She met his gaze, her own asking him to agree, and he did.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as my sister, but it comes quite close."  
  
She giggled softly. "Imhotep, honestly, you flatter me too much."  
  
He smiled tenderly at her, and she smiled back. The door to her room opened, and they both turned to see the princess Nefertiri walk in.  
  
"Oh," she said shyly. "I.I hadn't meant to interrupt."  
  
Imhotep shook his head. "Not at all." He bowed. "Good night, Princess. Sister, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" she repeated absently.  
  
"Tomorrow is your birthday, Sister. You must spend it with your family."  
  
"Certainly. Good night, Imhotep."  
  
The two young women watched him go, then turned and smiled at each other.  
  
Nefertiri pulled out two pointed weapons, and Mai'ingan's jaw dropped. "You get to learn?"  
  
The princess nodded. "I've been learning for a while now.but Father has agreed to let me fight a match. I want you to come watch."  
  
"When are you fighting?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Against Anck-su-namun."  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "I will be there, friend. The Gods could not keep me away."  
  
Nefertiri smiled. "Yes. Well, it is late, my friend. Everyone else is asleep, and I suppose I must join them. Good night."  
  
The princess strode away, and Mai'ingan returned to her spot on the balcony. She saw below her friend heading to bed, and smiled as she gazed upon her home. Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind, and she turned, expecting to see her brother. Instead, a strange man stood before her. He unsheathed a knife and brought it to Mai'ingan's throat.  
  
"Do not scream," he hissed coldly into her ear. But Mai'ingan knew, deep down, that if Nefertiri heard her, the princess would call for help.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded loudly, hoping her voice would carry. Below, Nefertiri turned to stare up at the balcony. "Let me go! You have no right to treat me this way, stranger." The princess turned and ran as quietly as she could inside.  
  
The man chuckled and swung her off the balcony and back into her room. "You are wrong. I have every right."  
  
"Why?" Mai'ingan felt a sudden terror fill her as she stared at the man. "What have I done to you?"  
  
He shook his head and again chuckled softly. "Not you, dearest woman, not you. But here, the worst punishment for your brother would be your death."  
  
Mai'ingan froze. "Imhotep? What did Imhotep do?"  
  
He snarled and threw her roughly to the floor. "That is not your concern. The only thing you need to be worried about is your death."  
  
Mai'ingan swallowed hard, but stared stonily at him. Hurry, Nefertiri.you must hurry! The door burst open and several Medjai burst in. The stranger eyed them carefully, then suddenly decided her life was not worth his and jumped off the balcony. One of the Medjai bent next to Mai'ingan and touched her cheek.  
  
"Princess Nefertiri said you were in trouble." He helped her to her feet, then touched her arm. "You have been hurt." He ripped a strip of cloth from his cloak, then wrapped it around her steadily bleeding wound.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Medjai nodded. "Certainly." He turned a curious gaze to her. "What did he want with you?"  
  
Mai'ingan blinked. "Assassination. Apparently, my brother angered him in some way."  
  
The Medjai nodded again. "If I am correct in my thinking, your brother sent his guards to destroy a band of desert warriors.he must be from their tribe."  
  
"If so, there may be more," another Medjai pointed out. Mai'ingan raised a hand to her throat.  
  
"They are after me," she said worriedly.  
  
The first Medjai smiled. "You needn't fear. I will speak to the Pharaoh, I am sure he doesn't want the friend of his daughter killed. Come, you should go with us."  
  
Mai'ingan hesitated, then nodded. "Of course."  
  
The Pharaoh's chamber was dark, but the Medjai didn't seem bothered by this detail. They strode in bravely, and Mai'ingan followed close behind. The Medjai calmly explained the situation, then waited for the Pharaoh to make a decision.  
  
He turned to the leader. "Intad Bay, you personally shall remain with her at all times."  
  
The Medjai bowed. "Yes, great Pharaoh. Come, Mai'ingan, you must get your rest." He led her out of the room, and back to her own. She sat down on her bed and gazed at him.  
  
"Intad Bay," she said, repeating the Pharaoh's words.  
  
"You need not concern yourself with remembering my name," he said calmly. "If you need me, call 'Medjai.'"  
  
"If I need you, I will call 'Intad Bay,' for it is your rightful name."  
  
He smiled. "Sleep now, Mai'ingan." She sighed, then suddenly felt exhausted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
She awoke the next morning and dressed quickly. "Intad Bay," she said calmly, and the Medjai bowed his head. "I am spending today with my brother."  
  
"I shall be with you."  
  
"You have no need to be."  
  
"I am your bodyguard. It is my duty to protect you from harm."  
  
"I will be with my brother. He has his own guards."  
  
Intad turned slightly. "The Pharaoh has ordered me to stay with you. I am not one to argue with the commands of my king."  
  
Mai'ingan bit her lip. "Yes, what good is a Medjai who does not obey orders?" She sighed. "Fine, you shall accompany me."  
  
"Fear not, Mai'ingan. I will give you and your brother the privacy you need."  
  
Imhotep was not pleased to see the Medjai, but Mai'ingan convinced him that Intad needed to stay with her. Imhotep had ordered a large lunch for himself and Mai'ingan, but ignored Intad. Mai'ingan pushed some of her food in his direction, but he shook his head.  
  
"No, Mai'ingan. This is not mine to eat, but yours."  
  
"And I give it to you." She raised an eyebrow. "What use are you if you starve yourself? A hungry warrior is a weak warrior."  
  
Intad looked vaguely annoyed, but calmly ate some of the food she offered.  
  
"I see you have your pet well trained," Imhotep remarked.  
  
"He is a bodyguard, brother, not a pet. And he does what he needs when he needs, and it is only out of respect that he takes orders from me." Intad turned his face to hide a smile.  
  
Imhotep looked startled by his sister's anger. "I meant no disrespect."  
  
"It is disrespectful to call a living person an animal, Imhotep," Mai'ingan pointed out.  
  
"My most sincere apologies," the High Priest said to the Medjai. Intad nodded in reply.  
  
"Pardon me," Mai'ingan said lightly, spying her friend Nefertiri. "I need to talk with her."  
  
The men watched as she approached the princess calmly. "She's quite.ah.different," Intad remarked. Imhotep raised an eyebrow. "Not that it's a bad thing," the Medjai continued, watching her carefully. "I find it rather relaxing to be in the company of such a spirited person."  
  
Imhotep growled slightly. "You had best take good care of her, Medjai, or I will personally see to the removal of your head."  
  
Intad blinked. "I am sworn by my duty."  
  
Imhotep smirked. "So that is all my sister is? A duty to perform?"  
  
Intad looked amused. "I say that your sister is enjoyable to be around, you grow angry. I lead you to believe that I do not truly care about her, you grow angry. Perhaps, High Priest, you are too protective."  
  
Imhotep turned. "Perhaps, Medjai, you should not be so judge-mental."  
  
The Medjai shrugged. "I am merely curious as to why you still bother with her. She should be married by now, and not of your concern."  
  
The High Priest curled his lip. "And she is not your concern, nor should she be, and our private life should not be of importance to you."  
  
"Ah, but it is. Tell me, High Priest, why you insist on coddling her."  
  
Imhotep sneered. "I do not coddle her. She has lacked the love of a strong family since she was a young child. Our mother died giving birth to Mai'ingan, our father passed away of a deadly disease when Mai'ingan was three, leaving me to raise her. I feel that I have done an admirable job with my sister."  
  
"Mmm. I would be inclined to agree."  
  
Imhotep turned. "But?"  
  
"But she is seventeen and has not been married. She will soon be too old for a husband."  
  
"She has a few years left."  
  
"She should have begun her search a few years ago."  
  
"She has had several admirers. She turns each away, not finding what she has been looking for in her ideal husband."  
  
"Perhaps what she wants the most is a man who will not talk about her behind her back." Both men turned and stared at Mai'ingan, who looked annoyed. "Now that I am back, maybe you should change the subject."  
  
Intad blinked, then bowed his head. "Of course. I did not mean to pry, but I was curious."  
  
A cat jumped up into Mai'ingan's arms and she stroked its head with a smile. "Curiosity is a gift and a curse." She looked up and smiled warmly. "Imhotep, I do not with to cut this day short, but Princess Nefertiri will have her fight shortly.I know you will be attending, but I was recently invited and thought we could go together."  
  
"Certainly, Sister." He glanced at the Medjai. "Your friend will want to accompany us, I'm sure."  
  
"It is my duty," he said, raising a challenging eyebrow at Imhotep, but the High Priest merely smiled.  
  
"If it is your duty."  
  
~*~  
  
Mai'ingan watched the fierce battle between Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun cheerfully, pleased by her friend's skills. Intad sat slightly behind her, and Mai'ingan was convinced that his gaze rested not upon the fight but on her back, and she felt exceedingly self-conscious. I shall have to ask Imhotep what this feeling means in private, she thought, then trembled slightly.  
  
"Are you cold?" Intad asked, leaning forward. He slipped his cloak off and wrapped it around Mai'ingan's shoulders, his hand brushing lightly against her skin, and she shivered again.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She pulled his cloak tighter, then looked up at Imhotep, who sat next to her.  
  
He leaned close to her ear and whispered softly, "I think he has fallen in love."  
  
"With Nefertiri?" Mai'ingan asked, surprised. "Well, with her grace, beauty, and fighting skills, I'm hardly surprised."  
  
Her brother laughed lightly. "I meant you, my sister. Your pet Medjai has fallen in love with you." Mai'ingan's heart sped up, and she turned away.  
  
"I hardly find that believable," she retorted softly. A gasp went up from the audience and Mai'ingan's mind returned to the match. Nefertiri! She thought, watching her friend fall, and finally lose.  
  
"Incredible fighters," Imhotep breathed, and Mai'ingan saw the way his gaze flickered to Anck-su-namun. She frowned, but said nothing. I shall have to speak with him tonight.  
  
She turned to Intad. "I must congratulate Anck-su-namun, as well as give my condolences to Nefertiri. It won't take long." He nodded, then watched as she made her way to the two fighters. "An excellent match," she said to the victor. Anck-su-namun nodded, but turned away. "You fought well, Nefertiri," Mai'ingan said, ignoring Anck-su-namun's rudeness. "With more practice, you could perhaps become the best fighter alive."  
  
Nefertiri's gaze rested on Anck-su-namun. "Not with her around."  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "You came very close to beating her, friend. It just takes practice."  
  
"Nefertiri!" The Pharaoh strode forward and Mai'ingan instantly backed away. He embraced his daughter and Mai'ingan gestured for Intad to follow her. She led him in the direction of her room, but stopped on the way to admire some flowers. She bent down to pick them. "These would look beautiful in my room," she murmured. Something sailed over her head and she looked up in surprise. "The birds are feeling rather brave today."  
  
Intad nodded. "Yes." He touched her elbow. "Quickly, let's go hang these in your room before they dry out." His tone was worried, but Mai'ingan didn't notice.  
  
"That's a very good idea! Imagine, a warrior knowing so much about flowers."  
  
He led her to her room, his eyes darting around the hallways nervously.  
  
They arrived at her room, and he insisted on going in first. She smiled curiously at him, but followed behind. She sat down on her bed while he prowled around.  
  
"It was an exciting match, wasn't it?" she said, trying to make small talk.  
  
"It was," he agreed, still looking around her room.  
  
"It's a pity Nefertiri lost. I was really counting on her to- argh!" She let out a strangled scream as someone attacked from behind.  
  
"Mai'ingan!" Intad spun around and pulled out his weapons. "Let her go, stranger. She has done nothing to you."  
  
"Not she," the bandit hissed, pulling his own weapon out and bringing it to Mai'ingan's throat. "It is the High Priest we wish to punish."  
  
"So go punish the High Priest!" Intad snapped.  
  
Mai'ingan trembled. "We? There are more of.of you?"  
  
The bandit laughed. "Of course. Did you honestly think that I would act alone?"  
  
Mai'ingan raised an eyebrow to Intad, saying that she was going to buy as much time as necessary. "Tell me more about what my brother did- okay, never mind," she choked as the weapon dug a little deeper into her throat. If something doesn't happen fast, I'm going to wind up dead. She growled slightly, then suddenly kicked her leg up to catch the bandit in the face. He fell back in surprise, and she jumped forward as Intad moved to attack the bandit. Intad pinned the other down on the ground and kicked his weapon away.  
  
"Who are you?" Mai'ingan demanded. "What do you want?"  
  
He laughed madly. "I am Agda, leader of the Filippa people, whom your brother murdered!"  
  
"Not a very good leader, are you?" Mai'ingan snapped, her blood boiling in anger.  
  
Agda snarled in rage, then suddenly lunged at Mai'ingan. Caught off guard, Intad was unable to stop him. The Filippa drew a small knife from his belt and slashed at Mai'ingan. She spun, trying to dodge, and felt a lancing pain in her shoulder. She kicked his wrist and the knife flew up. He stared at her in deep anger, then suddenly spun away, knowing he was once again beaten. He raced from the room using the door this time, and Mai'ingan was glad to see him go.  
  
"Are you all right?" Intad asked breathlessly, shocked by Mai'ingan's sudden attitude change. His gaze fell respectfully on her. Mai'ingan felt her stomach knot uncomfortably and turned away, a flush spreading on her cheeks. "You are welcome to keep my cloak, if you have truly taken such a liking to it. It saved your arm."  
  
"Oh!" She looked at it in surprise. "I completely forgot that I was wearing it.it's very comfortable. Thank you." He bowed his head, then stepped closer to her. Her jaw trembled slightly, and she backed away in surprise.  
  
He pointed to her shoulder. "There's a tear in it, my friend. It could be mended in no time at all."  
  
She glanced down. "No, I.I like it this way. It's.fine." He wrapped her shoulder up, pleased that the wound was not deep, merely painful. He stood back to admire his handiwork, then stepped forward again, and she suddenly met his gaze.  
  
"Why did you want to know about me earlier today?" she demanded.  
  
"I am quite interested in you, my friend." He smiled, and Mai'ingan suddenly realized that he knew exactly what he was saying. This is a man used to complete control.  
  
"Yes, well." He stopped her by taking her hand and lightly kissing her knuckles.  
  
She swallowed, but didn't pull her hand away. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
She looked startled. "Such a thing does not exist, not truly."  
  
"Perhaps you are right." He dropped her hand and shrugged. "But if that were so, this could not be love that I feel."  
  
Mai'ingan's heart beat fiercely in her chest, and she trembled slightly, suddenly knowing what she had felt earlier. "Perhaps it is not love." She turned away from him, then bit her lip, tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"What?" the Medjai asked, startled. "What did I do wrong?" He touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have."  
  
"I do not believe in love," she said harshly. "There is no such thing, not really."  
  
"What makes you say a foolish thing like that?"  
  
She made a sharp gesture with her hand. "The Pharaoh has had many wives- many loves, if you will. My father was married three times, and many more of the men have been married several times." She moved to her balcony. "I suppose I view love as a special feeling between two people.and if that is love, then how can one marry several times and call each marriage a happy one filled with love? It is impossible."  
  
Intad nodded. "I must agree with your statement. And I feel inclined to state that what I feel is love. I have no desire to be with any other woman." He turned her around. "Do you feel the same way, Mai'ingan?"  
  
She felt a strong need to be with Imhotep at that moment. "Please.I don't know what I feel. I.I need to talk to my brother."  
  
Intad frowned. "If you feel you must. But do not let him convince you opposite of your emotions, Nila, for only you can truly understand them."  
  
She hurried from her room and into her brother's. He stood alone, his guards just outside his door, and turned hopefully when she walked in. When he saw her, his face fell.  
  
"You are not happy to see me?" she asked, hurt.  
  
"I am expecting someone else."  
  
"I need to talk to you, Imhotep."  
  
"Later," he said absently.  
  
She stared at him. "Imhotep, I need to talk to you now."  
  
"It can wait, I'm sure. Now please, Mai'ingan, leave. I don't need you in the way." She noticed how nervous he seemed suddenly, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, Imhotep, you can't be waiting for Anck-su-namun." Her voice was light, teasing him playfully.  
  
He spun around upon her. "How do you know about Anck-su-namun?"  
  
She looked startled. "You mean.I was joking.I saw you watching her.I hadn't truly thought.Oh, Imhotep, you can't! She's.she's the Pharaoh's!"  
  
"The Pharaoh's? You mean his whore? He cannot love her the way I do."  
  
Mai'ingan swallowed. "Imhotep, that's what I came to ask you about. How do you know that you love her?"  
  
"Mai'ingan, go away. I haven't the time for you right now."  
  
She stared at him, hurt by his need for Anck-su-namun over her and deeply troubled- it was the first time he had ever turned her away. She walked back to her room and sat down on the bed. Intad came in from the balcony and looked at her. Sensing her pain, he sat down next to her and embraced her. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he was too busy to speak with me."  
  
"Then make up your mind for yourself, child. You are of age, the decision is yours."  
  
Mai'ingan swallowed. "I cannot. I.I don't know what I feel."  
  
Intad took her hand, and leaned forward slightly, his lips brushing hers. They were interrupted by a piercing cry. "Medjai! My father needs you!"  
  
"That's Nefertiri!" she blurted.  
  
"The Pharaoh?" he asked, looking shocked. "Your pardon, but my duty for my king is more sacred than my duty for you." He raced from the room and Mai'ingan followed close behind. On the way, she passed Nefertiri's room, and stopped to comfort her friend. Nefertiri was nearly unconscious, but a Medjai had laid her upon her bed.  
  
"Is she alright? What happened?" Mai'ingan demanded, deeply troubled.  
  
"The Pharaoh is dead," the Medjai replied heavily. Mai'ingan's eyes widened.  
  
"Dead? How? By whom?"  
  
The Medjai glared at her. "I'm afraid I was not a witness to the murder."  
  
"Anck-su-namun," Nefertiri whispered desperately. "And High Priest Imhotep.they killed my father!" She screamed the last sentence and Mai'ingan flinched in horror.  
  
"Imhotep?" she repeated. Her love for her brother did not take the place of her love for her friend, and she knew deep in her heart that Nefertiri would never lie about such a thing. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. "No."  
  
The Medjai grasped her knee. "Be strong. Your strength will help Princess Nefertiri." She met his gaze and nodded, then slipped her hand through Nefertiri's.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my friend," she said softly. "If I had known.If I could have, I would have stopped him."  
  
She sat on the floor, her hand in Nefertiri's, for an hour before more Medjai came with the full news. It was Intad who delivered it.  
  
"My most sincere apologies and regret, Princess Nefertiri," he said softly, his eyes filled with tears for the loss of his king. "We could not save your father's life. Anck-su-namun is dead as well. She killed herself when she learned that we were so close, allowing Imhotep and his priests the necessary time to escape."  
  
"Why?" Nefertiri whispered. "Why did they do it?"  
  
He swallowed. "From what we can tell, based upon Anck-su-namun's final words, she and Imhotep were stealing a forbidden love." Mai'ingan looked down in pain. Of course.if he truly loved her, he would do anything for her.even get Pharaoh out of the way.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then suddenly she looked up. "Imhotep escaped? Why?"  
  
"To save his life, perhaps," one of the Medjai sneered, shaking his head.  
  
"No," Mai'ingan whispered, her mind suddenly making the deep connection. "He wants to resurrect Anck-su-namun. He's going to Hamunaptra. He's going to find the Black Book of the Dead."  
  
"How do you know this?" Intad demanded.  
  
"I.I know my brother too well."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, which suddenly burned in hatred. "That cannot be the truth. No one knows a sibling this well. Bring her to Hamunaptra with us, we will know all before the night is over."  
  
~*~  
  
The journey to Hamunaptra was anything but pleasant. Mai'ingan's arms were tied together and she wasn't allowed a moment of peace. The journey got even worse when the band of Medjai stopped suddenly.  
  
"Desert bandits," one Medjai remarked, pointing.  
  
Mai'ingan squinted. "I recognize those tunics!" she blurted. "They're the.the."  
  
"Filippa Bandits," Intad snarled. "As if I haven't had enough of them to last a lifetime."  
  
"There appear to be about fifteen of them, sir," a Medjai informed Intad.  
  
Mai'ingan gulped nervously and looked down at her hands as the Filippa suddenly attacked. The Medjai joined together, but Mai'ingan was left alone. She was grabbed roughly from behind and turned to face Agda. "Hello again," she greeted, trying to hide her fear.  
  
He laughed. "It will be my deepest pleasure to finally get to kill you."  
  
She held up her hands. "Going to kill me with my hands tied, are you? How cowardly."  
  
Agda snarled and slashed the ropes binding her hands together. "Now we can have a true fight- to the death. Give her a sword!"  
  
One of the Filippa tossed a sword over, and Mai'ingan caught it with ease. I really hope this is as easy as it looks, she thought nervously. Agda raised the sword in a graceful arc, and Mai'ingan barely had time to react and bring her own up. This thing is heavy! She noticed with half her mind that the other battles had ceased and all had their eyes focused on Mai'ingan and Agda.  
  
"Don't let the crowds frighten you, little girl!" the bandit laughed.  
  
She smiled grimly. "Why should I be frightened? I know I'm going to win."  
  
Intad glanced at the other Medjai. "She's never held a sword before. How can she hold out like this?"  
  
The Medjai shrugged. "She is a fast learner, perhaps?"  
  
Intad narrowed his eyes. "She had best be faster if she wants to live," he growled as a glancing blow cut a few strands of her hair.  
  
That was close! Mai'ingan thought. And this heavy! She grimaced. I must end this now!  
  
With a sudden burst of energy she swung the sword into Agda's legs, and he fell. She finished her battle with one final blow, then dropped the sword and rubbed her sore wrists.  
  
Intad looked at the remaining Filippa Bandits. "Leave," he ordered. "You will be allowed to live if you go and leave us to our journey."  
  
The bandits cast a glance at Mai'ingan, then quickly dispersed.  
  
"I sure scared them," she remarked with a smile. Intad silenced her with a glare.  
  
"You won by luck. He was toying with you when you grew sick of the game. If he had not wanted you to suffer through your death, you would have been dead by the first blow."  
  
Mai'ingan glared back, then suddenly two Medjai grabbed her shoulders and thrust her arms out. Intad drew from his robes a length of string, and Mai'ingan groaned. "Not the ropes again!"  
  
Intad gave her a sharp look and finished tying her hands together. "Let us continue to Hamunaptra."  
  
~*~  
  
To Mai'ingan, Hamunaptra was far from glorious. "No wonder they call it the City of the Dead," she muttered softly. Intad frowned at her.  
  
"You say that Imhotep wants the Book of the Dead. Why?"  
  
It was Mai'ingan's turn to frown. "To bring Anck-su-namun back to life, of course."  
  
"Yes, I know that is what the book can do," he said impatiently. "But why would he care?"  
  
Mai'ingan stared for several seconds. "Because he loved her. Believe what you may, but Imhotep loved Anck-su-namun. Everything he did, he did for her."  
  
They burst through one door and Mai'ingan froze in shock. Anck-su-namun's body lay limp on a stone table, and Imhotep was reading from the Black Book. The Medjai grabbed Imhotep and tore the book away before he could complete the magic that would bring his love back to life. He stared in pain and loss at Anck-su-namun's body, and Mai'ingan felt her heart reach out to him. She hurried over and embraced her brother tightly before Intad flung her away. The Medjai held Imhotep tight so he wouldn't escape and pulled Mai'ingan up beside him.  
  
"Did you know?" Intad demanded, his voice choked. "Did you know that he was going to murder the Pharaoh?"  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. "I did not."  
  
"But you knew that he was stealing the Pharaoh's wife," another Medjai accused.  
  
"No!" Imhotep snarled viscously. "My sister knew absolutely nothing." He met her gaze, his eyes pleading: I lost my love, I don't want to lose my sister as well.  
  
Mai'ingan sent him a message back with her own gaze: I understand that, brother, but I cannot sit back and lie. The truth must be told. "I knew," she said softly. The Medjai gasped. "I knew that my brother loved Anck-su- namun."  
  
"She had no time to warn you what we had planned," Imhotep interrupted, still trying to save his sister. She smiled at him.  
  
"No. No, that is not true. I had all the time I needed, but I did not."  
  
"Her mind was in other places, she was not thinking about Anck-su-namun."  
  
"I wish that were so, but my mind was entirely focused on her."  
  
Imhotep bellowed out his rage. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed? You were not involved in this, stop trying to make it harder for me!"  
  
Mai'ingan touched her brother's cheek gently. "You are my only family, Imhotep. Your fate is my fate."  
  
"No." They turned to look at Intad. "No, you will not share the same fate as your brother." He hesitated. "Imhotep is sentenced to.to the Hom-Dai."  
  
Mai'ingan gasped, then tipped her chin up. "My brother's fate is my fate," she repeated stonily.  
  
"And I say that it is not." He turned to the Medjai who had recovered the Book of the Dead. "The Book of the Dead gives life," he explained calmly. "The Book of the Living gives death." He turned the pages calmly. "Death for one who could have prevented such a death is far too simple for this one."  
  
Mai'ingan's lip trembled. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
He stopped turning the pages and placed a finger on a curse. "You shall be doomed to walk this Earth forever." Mai'ingan leaned forward. "Doomed never to reach the afterlife, the eternal peace that rests within."  
  
"No!" Imhotep cried, but it was too late. Intad began to read from the Book. Mai'ingan tipped her chin to the ceiling to embrace her fate, but Imhotep struggled against his captors. "You can't do that, you can't! You love her!"  
  
Intad finished reading and Mai'ingan fell to her knees. Her eyes unfocused then rolled up in the back of her head as she collapsed. Imhotep tried to throw the Medjai away from himself to rush to her side, but they held tight. Intad focused on what Imhotep had said. "I loved her once. But I cannot love a betrayer of my king." He stared down at her unconscious body. "A pity, she would have made a good wife."  
  
Imhotep glared at him. "So that's it? You are ordered to protect her, and instead you.you." In his rage, the High Priest broke off, unable to continue. He stared at his sister's limp body in horror, then realized that her fate was pleasant compared to what his was going to be. He still does love her- by rights, she should receive the same punishment as me. He stared at Intad, who gestured to the other Medjai. "Perform the Hom-Dai." He watched with dispassion as Imhotep and his priests were mummified, but turned away as the scarabs were poured into Imhotep's sarcophagus. He turned to the other Medjai. "We must watch over this city," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "We must make sure that Imhotep is never raised from the dead."  
  
"What about her?" one of the Medjai asked, gesturing to Mai'ingan.  
  
"I will take care of her myself." He looked up. "Come, my friends. Here, today, we make a sacred vow: defend Hamunaptra with our lives. Make certain that Imhotep never returns to life."  
  
The Medjai exchanged glances, then all let out a cry of agreement. Mai'ingan's eyes fluttered and she moaned softly. Intad hurried to her side then lifted her shoulders. She blinked up at him weakly, then sighed. "No.afterlife," she murmured. He nodded. "I have paid.for my crimes. Justice is done."  
  
He smiled gently at her. "Justice is done." He helped her to stand, and she gazed at the other Medjai.  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
"Imhotep has become a victim of the Hom-Dai. We have taken a sacred vow to protect Hamunaptra, to defend with our lives so that he never rises again."  
  
Mai'ingan looked around. "And when you are dead?"  
  
"Our children shall continue our duty. And their children, and theirs, forever." He reached forward and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes. "And my family makes a sacred vow now- a more personal one. For now and forever, you shall always be with us, and we will ensure your happiness in your eternal life."  
  
Tears swelled in Mai'ingan's eyes. Intad and I could have had a wonderful marriage.but because of my curse and sins, it can never be. She looked deep into his eyes. He makes this vow because he loves me, and knows that he will regret his decision. Someday, I know he will regret his decision.  
  
~*~  
  
*Now*  
  
Three years had passed since Rick O'Connell fought the Scorpion King, three years since Imhotep had been killed yet again, three years of absolute peace and quiet.almost.  
  
"Dad! Dad, you'll never guess what I found!" Rick set down his newspaper and grimaced. If it's another damn dog, I swear I'll wring his neck.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've got to come see!"  
  
"Quiet! You don't need to be yelling across the entire house, either of you. Now, Alex, please just go show your father what it is you've found." Trust Evie to be the voice of reason here, Rick thought with a smile.  
  
Alex burst in the room, holding a cardboard box in his arms. "Whoa, what's in that?"  
  
"A bunch of kittens, Dad!"  
  
Rick scowled. "No. No way. We're not keeping kittens."  
  
"Aw, Dad, just one? Please?"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Kittens?" Evie asked, walking in the room. "Oh, Rick, darling, you know how much I love kittens." She bent over the box and scooped one up. "How adorable!"  
  
Rick glared at Alex. "You just had to say it loud enough so she would hear, didn't you?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "Yeah, well. Whatever works. So, Mum, can we keep one?"  
  
"One? Alex, dear, there are four in here! We can't simply turn them out on the streets to die, now, can we?"  
  
"Yes," Rick said.  
  
Evie glared at him. "We certainly can not! No, I say we keep them all. Rick, go throw this box away, it won't do for such wonderful little kittens!"  
  
Grumbling to himself, Rick scooped up the now empty box and dragged it out to the street. He glanced around the black gloom of the area before heading back in. Inside, Evie and Alex were busy naming the kittens, but it seemed that neither could come up with an appropriate name for the smallest, a scrawny black and gray tom.  
  
"What do you think, Dad?" Alex asked. He pointed to the kittens. "We've got Tiger, Mouse, and Leopold."  
  
"Leopold?" Rick repeated.  
  
Alex grinned. "It was Mum's idea, but I think it's a cute name."  
  
Evie raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it is a good name, don't you agree, Rick?"  
  
"Sure," he said, then lightly kissed his wife. "So what about the last one?"  
  
"Well.I honestly have no idea. I've plum run out of names to use for a kitten, and Alex hasn't come up with a good name, either. Do you have any?"  
  
Rick picked up the kitten and held it at eye level, studying it while searching his memory for the perfect name. "What about." He closed his eyes, and suddenly heard someone say clearly, Intad. "Yeah, that's a good name, Alex. Weird, but somehow, it fits."  
  
The boy looked at his mother, confused. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"Ah. Well, then, Evie- good name."  
  
"Nobody suggested a name, Rick. You're.you're hearing things."  
  
He turned stubbornly. "No way. I heard you say Intad."  
  
Evie's jaw dropped. "How do you know that name?"  
  
"What, you know somebody named Intad?"  
  
"Well, not exactly.Nefertiri knew him.kind of. He was.a friend of a friend."  
  
Rick rubbed his jaw. "So why would I know his name, then?"  
  
Evie touched his tattoo. "You've got Medjai in you, and Intad was a Medjai."  
  
Or perhaps your pet kitten is merely psychic.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"What, Rick? That you've got Medjai in you? Why, Ardeth did, don't you remember.?"  
  
"No, not that. Someone said.someone said something about a psychic cat."  
  
"I think Dad's been working too hard," Alex remarked.  
  
"You're not the only one," Rick said doubtfully.  
  
Working too hard? There's no such thing, not for a Medjai. Come now, Rick, it can't be that difficult for you to figure out.  
  
And suddenly, Rick understood. He picked up the cat and glared at it. "What the hell is going on? What's all this about?"  
  
All what, Rick? That I'm a reincarnated ancient Medjai? What's so difficult to understand about that? After all, your own wife is a reincarnated Egyptian princess.  
  
"Dad, are you all right? Why are you talking to our cat?"  
  
"Because he's not exactly a cat at all. He's a reincarnated Medjai. Or so he says."  
  
"Rick, you're starting to scare me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hearing voices isn't exactly a good thing. Normally it means the end of the world is coming and we have to stop whatever demon is trying to escape from hell. Right, Intad?"  
  
The cat seemed to smile up at him. I'm not exactly certain why I'm here. I believe I must find the Medjai, however, and fulfill my sacred oath.  
  
"Too late for that, pal. Your sacred oath has been broken. Imhotep's been raised from the dead twice."  
  
Indeed? That is sad news. He has been returned to his grave, however, I know that. And that is not what I meant by my sacred oath.  
  
"You have another sacred oath?"  
  
"Why can't we understand that stupid cat?" Alex demanded. "Wait, Mum, can you hear him?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, only your father seems to be able to."  
  
Rick looked at them. "You can't hear him? Wonderful. Okay, here's what he's saying: he doesn't know why he's here, but he thinks he has to fulfill his sacred oath."  
  
Evie looked at the cat. "To protect Mai'ingan, right?"  
  
Intad nodded his tiny head. Yes, to protect Mai'ingan.  
  
"Who's Mai'ingan?"  
  
An old friend of mine. She was cursed with eternal life, and I vowed to protect her.  
  
"Eternal life, meaning she can't die?"  
  
Correct.  
  
"So, if she can't die, why exactly would you need to protect her?"  
  
The cat blinked. There is no need to protect her from physical harm.but thousands of years in the desert must have turned her mind to insanity.  
  
"What did he say?" Alex asked.  
  
"He says that he thinks she's gone insane from being alone in the desert."  
  
"Wouldn't your children take up your vow once you died?" Evie asked curiously.  
  
They should have. I don't believe they followed my wishes, however. Why else would I be here?  
  
Rick relayed the message to Evie, who shook her head. "Maybe along the line somewhere they stopped, but if Ardeth knew about Mai'ingan, I'm sure he's still with her."  
  
"Ardeth? What's Ardeth got to do with this?"  
  
She blinked. "Oh, yes, you don't know, do you? Intad is one of Ardeth's ancestors. Intad Bay.Ardeth Bay." She looked down at the cat. "What, exactly, was your vow?"  
  
"Yeah, because I've never seen him with a woman. In fact, he doesn't seem to have any skills in that area."  
  
My vow was to be with her always. When are the times that my children's child has forsaken his vow?  
  
"When Imhotep was raised the first time," Rick said. "And.well, the second time Imhotep was raised. That was a week-long journey, because the Scorpion King was also raised from the dead so Imhotep could control the army of Anubis."  
  
I do not understand why he would not bring Mai'ingan along if. The cat stopped himself in mid-sentence, then blinked up at Rick. I am quite curious as to why my family has given up their vow.  
  
"Maybe they just got sick of dealing with that kind of a burden?"  
  
Mai'ingan is anything but a burden.  
  
"Rick, is he asking for our help in finding her?"  
  
The man turned and smiled coldly. "He'd better not be, because I've had enough adventure in the ancient world for one lifetime."  
  
"Oh, Rick." Evie gave him a pleading look. "Darling, it would be so much fun, and it would be a chance for me to see my old friend again.and you'd get to see Ardeth, and," she touched his tattoo, "You'd get to learn about your heritage."  
  
Intad studied the tattoo. Indeed, I would think that you'd be excited to visit the Medjai.  
  
"No. No way. We are not going to the desert, we are not returning to Hamunaptra. And there is nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise."  
  
Which is exactly why Rick found himself on a small airplane holding the cat in his lap three hours later. "How does she do it? Every single time I say no, she still gets her way."  
  
It's a woman thing. Even in the ancient days, women had that power over men.  
  
"It makes me so sick! A guy like me, taking orders from his wife." Intad smiled and chuckled in Rick's head.  
  
They landed a while later, and Rick got the camels they needed. Intad rode with Rick, staring patiently across the desert. When the humans began to get restless, he turned and laughed.  
  
Are we almost there?  
  
"To Hamunaptra? Yeah, about another hour. The real challenge is going to be finding Ardeth."  
  
Just ask for him.  
  
"No kidding," Rick snapped. "I just hope he's guarding the city; I'd hate it if we had to travel even further."  
  
"Or worse, turn back a ways," Evie muttered.  
  
"Don't even joke about that," Rick said shortly. They traveled in silence for a while, then suddenly Alex pointed.  
  
"Look! Is that it?"  
  
"Welcome to Hamunaptra." Rick smiled at Evie. "Where love comes alive."  
  
"The same with mummies," she pointed out.  
  
"Don't remind me. Okay.I judge they're going to ambush us in.three.two.one." Right on cue, several Medjai appeared on the rocks above them, guns in hand. Rick called out to them. "I am a stranger from the West, searching for a friend."  
  
Not exactly the right words, but close enough.  
  
"Yeah, well, nobody asked your opinion, you little monster."  
  
The Medjai lowered their weapons and came down to greet the small group.  
  
"Hi. We're looking for Ardeth Bay," Rick said.  
  
"What do you want with Ardeth Bay?" the lead Medjai demanded.  
  
"He's a friend of ours. I'm Rick O'Connell, and this is my wife Evie, our son Alex, and this little cat is a reincarnated Medjai by the name of Intad."  
  
So much for being subtle.  
  
"Whoever said I was going to be subtle?"  
  
Point taken.  
  
"Can you take us to meet with Ardeth?" Evie asked sweetly. "Is he terribly far away?"  
  
The Medjai shook his head. "Of course not." He smiled. "I would be honored to take you to your destination. Ardeth Bay speaks often of his friends the O'Connell's."  
  
"Comes in handy to know people in power," Rick remarked.  
  
That it does.  
  
"You sound pretty excited."  
  
I am. Ask the Medjai about Mai'ingan.  
  
"No way, I'll just wait and ask Ardeth."  
  
I want to know now.  
  
"Well you'll just have to be patient, won't you?"  
  
The Medjai turned around. "Are you.talking to that cat?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I told you, he's a reincarnated ancient Medjai, and apparently only I can understand him."  
  
The Medjai said a few words to his friends in his own language, and Intad laughed lightly. He thinks you're insane, friend.  
  
"I am not insane! I know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Ask them about Mai'ingan!  
  
"Okay, here's proof that he's a reincarnated Medjai. Is there a woman named Mai'ingan living with you people?"  
  
The Medjai shrugged. "This is not proof. We have many women who live with us."  
  
They're giving nothing away, Intad pouted.  
  
"Too bad. Guess we'll have to wait until we meet up with Ardeth."  
  
The journey was indeed short, and soon the voyagers found themselves in a small camp by the banks of a tiny river located in a ravine. Around the river stood several homes, and outside each home was a campfire. Ardeth sat at one campfire, a young woman next to him. They were both looking at a piece of paper and arguing loudly.  
  
"Ardeth Bay!" Both looked up, and the Medjai smiled when he saw his friends.  
  
"O'Connell! It has been a few years. Evie, it is always a pleasure. Alex, it is nice to see you again. I see you have brought your own pet this time, but where is Jonathan?"  
  
"We decided to leave him at home," Rick said.  
  
"He didn't know we were coming," Evie corrected, frowning at her husband. "Which is probably all for the best."  
  
"Yes," the Medjai agreed. He noticed Rick gazing at the young woman beside him, and smiled. "My apologies, I forgot introductions. This is Rick O'Connell, his wife Evelyn, their son Alex, and their pet cat." He gestured to the woman. "This is a friend of mine, Mai'ingan."  
  
"Ah, you're Mai'ingan. I've heard a lot about you. Although I was expecting someone slightly older."  
  
She smiled tightly. "I am flattered. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She met Evie's gaze, then frowned in recognition.  
  
"I have never mentioned you to my friends. How would you know of Mai'ingan?" Ardeth looked honestly confused.  
  
Rick held up the cat. "This is a reincarnated Medjai."  
  
"Somehow I'm entirely unsurprised," Ardeth said dryly. "From what time do you come from, friend?"  
  
I am from Mai'ingan's own time. I remember her well.  
  
She cocked her head and frowned. "You are from my time?"  
  
"You can hear him?" Evie, Alex, and Rick asked together.  
  
"Yes, can't you?"  
  
"I can," Rick said. "But they can't." He looked at Ardeth. "Did you hear him?"  
  
"I heard.I cannot explain it. Like an unintelligible whisper, but not exactly like that."  
  
Unfortunate. I suppose I cannot have time alone to converse with my own family.  
  
"Family?" Mai'ingan repeated. She looked at Rick. "I do not understand. Who is he?"  
  
I am Intad Bay, Mai'ingan. Do you remember me?  
  
Her face grew hard, her eyes wide. "Intad Bay.I remember. How could I forget? You are the one who cursed me."  
  
The cat nodded at her. Yes, I cursed you. I thought I was doing the correct thing at the time, but.  
  
"Obviously, you were wrong."  
  
"One-sided conversations are quite difficult to understand," Evie interrupted.  
  
Ardeth looked at the cat in sudden respect. "Intad Bay.my ancestor?"  
  
The cat nodded. The same.  
  
Mai'ingan curled her lip. "If you will excuse me, I have more important things to be doing than worrying about a silly cat." Intad jumped lightly onto her shoulder, but she shoved him off. "You chose a rather scrawny form, didn't you, Intad?"  
  
The ancient Medjai gazed up at her from his new spot on the floor. I did not choose the form, he chose me.  
  
"Wise words."  
  
Ardeth stared down at the small cat. "You are all welcome to stay in my home tonight. There is much.much I want to ask you."  
  
Mai'ingan glared at him. "And I have absolutely no say in this?"  
  
"None whatsoever," Ardeth muttered absently, scooping the cat up.  
  
"Wait a minute, you live in his house? And here I thought Ardeth had no skills with women," Rick remarked.  
  
"He doesn't," Mai'ingan said shortly.  
  
Is it just me, or have you grown more cruel over time?  
  
She glared down at the cat. "You try living for three thousand years in this wretched form and see how you turn out."  
  
Ardeth smiled. "Come now, inside."  
  
"What does this map lead to?" Evie asked. She had moved to the fireside and was studying it curiously.  
  
Mai'ingan swallowed. "It leads to nothing of importance."  
  
I know that look, Mai'ingan. She gave Intad a sharp look, and he fell silent.  
  
"What? What's that look mean?"  
  
Mai'ingan's fierce gaze warned Intad to come up with a good lie, and fast. It means.well.it means that.that she has something mischievous planned.  
  
Rick raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Come," Ardeth said. "Join Mai'ingan and I for supper. She's an excellent cook."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "I cooked last night. Tonight it's your turn."  
  
He shook his head. "And risk poisoning our guests?"  
  
"I think they can chance it."  
  
"Of course," Evie said. "Ardeth, I'd love to try some of your cooking."  
  
"You might regret your words later tonight."  
  
No Medjai should be stuck doing the cooking when an able young woman can.  
  
Mai'ingan glanced at Intad. "Pity. I'm not a young woman anymore, and we certainly couldn't make our guests do our work, now, could we?"  
  
The cat winked at her, and Ardeth smiled.  
  
"Come, this is our home here." He gestured behind him.  
  
"It's rather tiny, isn't it?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"Alex!" Evie said sharply, but Ardeth smiled.  
  
"Compared to what you are used to, yes, it is rather tiny. Compared to what I am used to? It is quite large."  
  
"Compared to what I'm used to, it's not even worth the bother," Mai'ingan muttered. Evie smiled at her.  
  
Ardeth added more kindling to the fire and brought out a pot. Mai'ingan bit her lip and turned away, but said nothing. He put water, some vegetables, and some dried meat in the pan, then placed it over the fire. Almost instantly, smoke arose and the lid fell off the pot. Mai'ingan shook her head as she turned back to survey the damage. The pot had melted almost completely, and the water from the pot had put the fire out.  
  
"Ardeth, how many times do I have to tell you not to put the pots that close to the fire?"  
  
He shrugged. "Quite a few?"  
  
"Go inside. Get me another pot and some more vegetables." Mai'ingan shook her head. "Honestly, men! They feel that it's enough to simply fight away the bad guys, no concern for their family or friends and don't bother to learn anything other than how many ways you can kill a man."  
  
Mai'ingan and Evie worked on the meal, and it was obvious that Ardeth was relieved to let the women do his work.  
  
"So," Evie said shyly, "You actually lived in ancient Egypt."  
  
Mai'ingan glanced over. "It wasn't so ancient then, but yes, I did."  
  
"Did you know a.a Princess Nefertiri?"  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "She was a good friend of mine." The two women stared at each other, then suddenly Mai'ingan laughed. "You were her once, weren't you?"  
  
Evie blushed, then nodded. "Yes, I was. You can tell?"  
  
"Cut your hair, straighten it out, add a bit of makeup, and you have the princess."  
  
Evie ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "I'm glad you remember her.me.whoever.after three thousand years."  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "As if I could forget Nefertiri!"  
  
Evie hesitated. "What.what exactly happened to get you cursed?"  
  
Mai'ingan glanced back down at the stew and sighed softly, then decided to trust her old friend completely. "It was my brother. I'm sure.I'm sure by now you know the full story of he and Anck-su-namun."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Ardeth has told us much. I knew.I found out by accident perhaps thirty minutes before your father was killed that Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were in love. After my brother was discovered and stopped in Hamunaptra, the Medjai- Intad, to be specific- felt that since I did nothing to stop their love, I deserved punishment. Intad.Intad did not want me to suffer the same terrible fate as my brother, but.I believe I would rather have succumbed to the Hom-Dai than to live forever as I do."  
  
"At least you're not alone," Evie pointed out.  
  
Mai'ingan laughed. "Some days I would rather be alone than live with Ardeth Bay."  
  
"I meant that you have all the Medjai here with you."  
  
Mai'ingan nodded. "I know what you meant." She glanced behind her, and Evie turned. Ardeth stood just behind them, looking mildly annoyed. "I was simply trying to be a pest."  
  
"And you do a very wonderful job. Is it finished yet? Alex is getting hungry." His stomach rumbled and both women laughed.  
  
"Oh, Alex is getting hungry?" Evie teased.  
  
"Always thinking with your stomach, Ardeth," Mai'ingan remarked cheerfully. "Yes, I think it's ready."  
  
"Good," he replied. "Because Alex is incredibly hungry." Mai'ingan dished enough stew for everyone, then filled an extra bowl.  
  
"Who's that for?" Rick asked.  
  
"Ardeth's father. We give him some of our dinner each night."  
  
"Your father?" Evie asked. "Do we get to meet him?"  
  
"Eventually." he said slowly.  
  
"I'm afraid Otehr is a bit out of his mind," Mai'ingan explained. "Bit by a scorpion, barely survived. He insists on living by himself, but we still make him food."  
  
Ardeth nodded. "The man needs to eat."  
  
She left and headed to a living space at the furthest end of the camp. The minute she was out of earshot, Intad looked up at Ardeth. Do you still honor our sacred vow?  
  
"He wants to know if you still protect her," Rick supplied.  
  
Ardeth nodded. "Of course. It is my duty."  
  
"If you're supposed to be protecting her, how come you went to London, Cairo, and Ahm Shere without her?" Evie asked curiously.  
  
"I did not want her involved. She would have let her past get in the way of our mission, and I could not allow that."  
  
"How would her past get in the way of our mission?" Rick asked.  
  
"You see, she is-" Ardeth broke off as Mai'ingan returned. She cocked her head as she sat down.  
  
"Talking about me, I see."  
  
"What else is there to talk about?" he asked, and she smiled.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Whoa!" Alex blurted, and everyone turned to look at him. In his hands, he held the map that Mai'ingan and Ardeth had been studying earlier. "Does this lead to The Aviad?"  
  
Mai'ingan glared sharply. "Give me that!"  
  
He jerked it away from her grasping hands. "No way, lady. Does it?"  
  
"I said give it here!" She lunged across the fire at him, and he stood up.  
  
"Here we go," Ardeth sighed.  
  
"Dad!" Alex threw the map to Rick, who caught it and hid it behind his back.  
  
"I need that map," Mai'ingan snapped. "Give it to me."  
  
"What's so important about.what did you call it, Alex?"  
  
"The Aviad."  
  
"What's so important about The Aviad?" Rick demanded. Mai'ingan glowered at him.  
  
"Give me the map and I'll tell you."  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
As well you shouldn't.  
  
"Nobody asked you," Mai'ingan snapped at the cat.  
  
"The Aviad is a lot like the Lost Oasis of Ahm Shere. It's thought to be pure myth, doesn't exist," Alex supplied.  
  
Rick glanced at his wife, who shrugged. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Ardeth said. "Mai'ingan, let it be. They are our friends, and might be able to help."  
  
The Egyptian glared at him, then snapped shortly in Arabic, ^I don't think that's such a good idea.^  
  
^I know you don't,^ he replied. ^But we can trust them. Look on O'Connell's wrist.^  
  
She gave Ardeth a suspicious look, but did as she was told. She saw the tattoo, then suddenly grabbed his arm and drew it closer to her face. "You are Medjai?" she demanded, looking up at him.  
  
He jerked his wrist away. "No, I'm not. I'm just your normal, everyday American guy."  
  
^He denies it.^  
  
^O'Connell knows the Medjai ways, deep in his heart and soul.^  
  
"If you trust them," she said slowly, "I suppose.they can't be truly horrible people." She looked down at Intad. "Most of them, at least."  
  
Rick glanced between the two. "This really isn't going to work, you two, is it?"  
  
"We'll make it work," Ardeth said, giving Mai'ingan a knowing look. She smiled in return.  
  
"Of course we will. Whatever you say, Oh Mighty Medjai."  
  
He gave her a faint smile, then turned to his friends. "The Aviad is.as Alex said, pure myth. Or was, rather."  
  
"So it does exist? When did you find the map to it?" Alex asked, his eyes glowing brightly.  
  
"It does exist. The Medjai have known about it as long as it has existed. We have simply been careful not to divulge its location. As for this map, Mai'ingan found it in Cairo."  
  
And what was Mai'ingan doing in Cairo?  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Taking a vacation. Is that allowed?"  
  
Was Ardeth with you?  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Well?  
  
"No, Ardeth was not with me. My deepest apologies, but it gets tiring having someone follow me around all the time."  
  
"Even if that someone is as adventurous as Ardeth?" Evie asked curiously.  
  
"Ardeth? Adventurous? Somehow, those words do not fit in the same sentence."  
  
He smiled. "I'm afraid I'm more serious here among my people than I am with you."  
  
Mai'ingan rolled her eyes. "Oh, so that's what you do to get your kicks. Run off with the wonderful British folks."  
  
He cleared his throat and started to respond, but Alex interrupted. "This is all very fun, but.what about the map? What about The Aviad?"  
  
Ardeth glanced at Mai'ingan out of the corner of his eye. "Well, that's what we're trying to discover. As far as either of us know, there has never been a map made."  
  
"Whoever threw it away either had no idea what they were looking at, or lost it on their search and can't reach The Aviad."  
  
"We hope," Ardeth added. "There is no guarantee that they did not commit it to memory before losing the map."  
  
"And if that's the case, then.well, then we're all in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Why?" Rick looked curious. "What exactly is this.Aviad?"  
  
"The Aviad is a very ancient place of power. Kings and emperors have placed their armies and riches in The Aviad. They agree to leave the wealth and warriors of other countries alone, but can send for their own at any time."  
  
"Unfortunately," Mai'ingan said quietly, "Most commoners do not know of this agreement. And there are many, many power-hungry commoners in the world."  
  
"So you were going to head to this Aviad to get the power?" Ardeth looked at Rick in surprise, and the American grinned. "Joking. I know you better than that. You think that whoever had this map might try to head to The Aviad."  
  
"It's a long shot," Mai'ingan admitted. "But it's not a risk we can take."  
  
"We? What we is there in this?"  
  
"I meant Ardeth and myself."  
  
"Hey," Alex said. "We can go, too. We're good at helping."  
  
Rick grabbed his son's shoulder tightly. "No, you two probably know exactly what you're doing and won't need our help at all."  
  
"Actually."  
  
"What 'actually?' There is no 'actually' here, Ardeth. Don't even think about it."  
  
The Medjai smiled and inclined his head. "All right, O'Connell."  
  
^Why wouldn't they want to help us?^ Mai'ingan asked Ardeth.  
  
^I'm sure they've had enough ancient world myths to last them a lifetime.^  
  
"You know, I really wish you two would just stick to speaking English. It's starting to make me nervous."  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "My apologies, Rick O'Connell. I was simply asking why you wouldn't want to go with." She noticed the sly grin on Evie's face and frowned at her friend. Rick turned.  
  
"No. No, Evelyn, no. We're not going."  
  
^Ardeth Bay! A stranger approaching from the West- a single man, riding on a camel. Do you suppose he is a threat?^  
  
^Let me see him before I decide.^ He turned to Rick. "I'm sorry, it seems that a stranger approaches. Ordinarily I would allow my men to destroy him, but.it is rare for a single person to come in search of Hamunaptra. I'm going to see if I can find out what he's up to."  
  
"We'll come with," Evie said.  
  
Ardeth hesitated, then nodded. "If you wish."  
  
The group hurried in the dimming light up the side of the cliff to the desert above. A lone man stood next to his camel, gazing around blankly. "Jonathan!" Evie blurted. "What's he doing here? How did he know where to find us?"  
  
"Where else would he look?" Rick asked. He glanced suddenly at Alex. "Did you leave a message for him?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Well, I thought Uncle John might want to know where we are if he needs to find us."  
  
"He obviously does, Rick. Why else what he have come this far? You know how he is- he hates adventures."  
  
"You know this man?" Mai'ingan asked curiously.  
  
"He's my brother," Evie explained.  
  
"How the devil did he manage to survive this long? He looks as if he's not used to being anywhere but the richest house."  
  
"That's Jonathan, all right," Rick muttered. "He's had a few wild adventures with us, so I guess he's used to the desert. Kind of."  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. "He's quite pitiful."  
  
"Jonathan!" Ardeth stood up, and Jonathan turned.  
  
"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. I found a note from Alex that said he, Evie, and Rick had come here, and I needed to talk to them."  
  
"It better be important, Jonathan," Rick snapped.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry, it's very important. Alex, remember that thing you told me last year about what you found in the library? Remember how interested I was?"  
  
Alex's eyebrows shot up. "That was the only thing you've ever been interested in, Uncle John. It was...it was The Aviad."  
  
"Yeah, that! Good, you remember."  
  
Ardeth grabbed Jonathan's shoulder, looking very grave. "What about The Aviad?"  
  
Mai'ingan stood up and stared at Jonathan. "You are not the one who found the map, are you?"  
  
Jonathan gave her the once-over. "No, I never found a map to The Aviad, but. I'm Jonathan Carnahan. You are.?"  
  
"Far from interested." Rick snorted back a laugh, and Ardeth shook his head in amusement. "My name is Mai'ingan."  
  
"That's a very lovely name. Very.exotic."  
  
"Uncle John, you said something about The Aviad?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but I'm sure it can wait."  
  
Mai'ingan narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure it can't wait." She touched his shoulder gently. "I'm quite interested about The Aviad, you know, and I would love to hear what you have to say about it."  
  
Jonathan's eyes widened slightly, and he grinned boyishly. "Well, okay then."  
  
"Please," she practically purred. "Come with me to my house. You can tell us all around a nice, warm fire."  
  
She took his arm and led him back to the campsite of the Medjai, and Rick glanced at Ardeth. "She's either really smitten, or a great actress."  
  
Ardeth chuckled. "A great actress. I've seen this before, sadly."  
  
She's never pulled it on you, has she? Ardeth didn't respond, and Intad scratched Rick's leg. Remember, you need to be my translator.  
  
"What? Oh, right. Ardeth, Intad wants to know if she's done that to you before."  
  
The corners of the warrior's lips drew back in a faint smile. "No, she hasn't, but she's done it to other Medjai. It's quite amusing, once you get used to it. The first few times, everyone thought she was truly.in love."  
  
Evie laughed. "Poor Jonathan, he's going to be so heart-broken."  
  
"You mean he isn't used to it by now?" Ardeth's voice was calmly conversational, but Rick and Evie stopped and stared at him before bursting into laughter.  
  
Back at the camp, Mai'ingan sat Jonathan down next to her and stared calmly into his eyes. Her deep black eyes made him obviously nervous, but her gaze never wavered from his face while he spoke.  
  
"I heard some fellows back in London say they were looking for The Aviad. They said they had a map, but then one of them realized he had lost it somewhere. They said it didn't matter, that they had it memorized."  
  
"Did they say why they wanted to go to The Aviad?" Mai'ingan asked sweetly.  
  
Jonathan tugged at the collar of his shirt. "They said they wanted the wealth and the army. They were going to take down the leaders of all countries, and they could do it only with the power that lay in The Aviad."  
  
Ask him if they spoke of the power separate from the wealth and armies.  
  
Mai'ingan relayed the message, and Jonathan instantly nodded. "Yes. I remember perfectly, because I thought it was very odd. After all, power comes from wealth and armies, right?"  
  
Mai'ingan looked down at Intad.  
  
Not in the case of The Aviad. He sat up and blinked his curious cat eyes at Mai'ingan. There is a spell-book there. Whoever reads from it receives instant immortality and maybe the greatest power one could ever imagine.  
  
"No wonder they're after it so badly," Rick said slowly. Mai'ingan nodded in agreement.  
  
"What did he say?" Ardeth asked.  
  
Mai'ingan looked into the fire. "Whoever reads from the book of spells receives immortality and power."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that," Jonathan said cheerfully. "Not to mention all that wealth."  
  
"Immortality and power are not all they are made to be. Neither is wealth, for that matter," Mai'ingan said sadly.  
  
"I'd be able to share it with my wife," Jonathan said suggestively.  
  
Mai'ingan stared into the fire. "When did you hear them say this?"  
  
"Oh.it wasn't long ago, only about a week or two."  
  
Her head snapped up. "You waited this long to tell someone?" she practically shrieked. A few other Medjai glanced in her direction, but she stood up furiously. "By the Gods, you fool! Do you know what you might have done? If these people know the way to The Aviad, the end of the world is near! And they have a week's start on us, maybe two-"  
  
"Sit down, Mai'ingan," Ardeth said quietly.  
  
"By rights, they've.they've most likely already received the immortality and power."  
  
No. The power.there are only two living persons who can grant the power.  
  
Rick looked down. "Let's hope they decide not to help them, then."  
  
As far as I know, one won't ever agree to help them.  
  
"Do you know this one?" Rick glanced at his Medjai friend. "It's Ardeth, isn't it?"  
  
Intad gave the cat version of a smile. No, it is not Ardeth. The person with the power wears upon his wrist the mark of the Medjai, but does not accept his heritage.  
  
"Rick?" Mai'ingan blurted. "Rick is the spell-master?"  
  
Evie held up a hand. "What's going on? Please remember, we can't understand a single thing that he says!"  
  
"He says that only two people can read the spell to grant the power."  
  
"And one is Rick?" Jonathan said. "Well, goodness, if I had known that."  
  
"What about immortality?" Mai'ingan demanded. "Can only Rick grant that, also?"  
  
No. Simply by reading the book, anyone can receive immortality.  
  
"That's wonderful," Evie said after Rick explained what was going on.  
  
"Who is the other spell-master?" Mai'ingan asked.  
  
That I do not know. From what I have been taught, it could be anyone.  
  
"How.what if this other person grants these people power?" Alex asked.  
  
Then the spell must be granted to another, taking away the original power. Or they must be killed.  
  
Rick shrugged. "Not such a bad thing."  
  
If they have received immortality, it is more difficult than you could possibly imagine.  
  
"How so?" Mai'ingan demanded. "Oh, wait, never mind. You can't kill someone who is immortal."  
  
"You should know," Ardeth remarked. "I can't believe that slipped your mind." She gave him a dirty look.  
  
The immortality must first be transferred to another living person through a series of complex spells. I am the only person here who knows these spells, unfortunately.  
  
"What's so unfortunate about that?" Rick asked.  
  
I never was very good at committing spells to memory, and these are particularly long.  
  
Mai'ingan translated to the others, then they all fell silent, contemplating the situation. Finally, Jonathan spoke up. "Let me guess. We're going on another long, complicated journey that will involve all of us getting shot and nearly killed with several mummies trying to murder us."  
  
"So what else is new?" Rick asked. Evie smiled.  
  
"No mummies this time, not at The Aviad. Right?" she asked.  
  
Correct.  
  
"He says that's right."  
  
"Finally, something fairly normal."  
  
^Mai'ingan.^ She looked at Ardeth.  
  
^What? What's wrong?^  
  
^Are you thinking what I'm thinking?^  
  
^Not unless you're thinking that Jonathan is actually fairly good-looking.^  
  
He stared, then shook her head. ^I choose to ignore that comment. No, I was thinking about how dangerous this was going to be, and how it would be very helpful to have some immortal help.^  
  
^I'm already going with, Ardeth.^  
  
^I meant.^ He jerked his head toward Hamunaptra.  
  
^Imhotep?^ she demanded, surprised by his suggestion.  
  
^We could get him to help-^  
  
^If we could raise him and our friends agreed to let us raise him, which they won't.^  
  
^If they understood that he will help us.^  
  
"Hey!" Evie said loudly. "Perhaps everyone wants to be able to know what you're saying.?"  
  
"Yeah," Rick said. "Not very good hospitality, is it?"  
  
Ardeth looked surprised. "I'm very sorry. I.we were discussing the possibility of needing extra help."  
  
We will need any help you can get. These foes.if they have a spell-master with them, we stand very little chance of stopping them ourselves.  
  
"But we've got our very own spell-master," Mai'ingan pointed out.  
  
He has not been properly trained. What extra help were you thinking?  
  
"You know, this is getting really annoying," Rick growled as he finished explaining Intad's thoughts.  
  
Mai'ingan looked at Ardeth. "You tell them. It was your brilliant idea, not mine."  
  
Evie looked at Rick. "Who did you have in mind?"  
  
Ardeth took a deep breath. "Someone who is not easily swayed. Someone Mai'ingan can convince to help our cause. Someone who has strength, and who will have immortality. An old enemy, someone you will not want raised."  
  
"Imhotep," Rick said flatly. "You want to raise Imhotep and get him to help us."  
  
"Brilliant!" Evie said, her eyes bright. "We'll have to get past the fact that he'll try to kill us all, but I think it will work."  
  
"Are you crazy, Mum?" Alex demanded. "That guy's insane!"  
  
That my kin were unable to defend Hamunaptra, I accept. But I cannot accept such blatant disrespect for oaths made.  
  
Mai'ingan looked at Intad. "Do you have a better idea?"  
  
Sadly, no. But I would rather face these enemies alone than raise that monster from the dead.  
  
Mai'ingan smiled coldly. "Intad-"  
  
No! I will not be swayed! I made my vows thousands of years ago, and I stand by them. I will not take part in this.in this absurdity!  
  
"Try to understand where we are coming from, Intad. He can be controlled." She hesitated. "I know he won't harm us. Trust me, friend."  
  
The cat shook his head. No, Mai'ingan. I won't help you with this, nor will I agree to it. Do what you feel you must, but I will take no part in it.  
  
She glanced up at Rick. "I guess that's as good as we're going to get from him."  
  
"He won't help us?" Ardeth asked.  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. "No, he won't. He wishes to honor his vows."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that," Ardeth pointed out. Mai'ingan nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is honorable. Or would be, if I agreed with his views."  
  
But because you disagree with me, it is not honorable?  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"We must do this without him, then."  
  
"Wait a minute, we're actually going to raise Imhotep ourselves?"  
  
"What about the curses?" Evie asked, ignoring her husband's shock.  
  
"Sacrifices must be made," Mai'ingan pointed out gravely.  
  
"I cannot order anyone to sacrifice their lives," Ardeth told them calmly, "But I know many of my warriors would be willing to help. I will ask my people for one man willing to die for our cause."  
  
He stood to leave, but Mai'ingan set a hand on his arm. "Wait until morning, Ardeth. Allow the warriors one final night in peace with their families." He met her gaze and nodded.  
  
"We should spend one final night in peace, as well," he said. "O'Connell, Evelyn, you are most welcome to use my bed."  
  
"And you can spend the night on mine, Jonathan," Mai'ingan said lightly. "Alex, I hope you don't mind the floor."  
  
Jonathan touched Mai'ingan's arm. "I thought maybe you and I could share the bed together."  
  
Ardeth turned away but couldn't stop himself from laughing, and Intad whispered to her, You'd best come up with a good lie as fast as you can.  
  
She frowned at the cat, but looked up at Jonathan. "I wouldn't sleep with you if we were the last two people on earth and there were no sheep. Are there sheep?" she asked darkly.  
  
"Ah, well, that's too bad. Another time, then," Jonathan said, ignoring her remark.  
  
Ardeth pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, and Mai'ingan shook her head at him. "Please, come inside, friends."  
  
They divided up the beds and Mai'ingan pulled out several extra blankets for herself, Ardeth, and Alex to lie on comfortably.  
  
"Feels like camping," Alex said with a yawn before rolling over and falling asleep.  
  
Soon, loud snores filled the tiny home and Mai'ingan knew that everyone was asleep. She lay staring at the ceiling for a while, thinking what these events meant for her and the Medjai. After an hour, Ardeth rose from next to her and went outside. Curious, she followed him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, shivering in the cold night.  
  
He turned. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Ardeth, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. I just.I needed to get out for a minute."  
  
She went over and slipped her arm through the crook of his. "It's going to be all right, Ardeth. I know it will." She touched his cheek gently. "I know this is the last thing you want to do, to raise Imhotep, but.you know as well as I that it must be done."  
  
He turned and looked into her eyes. "It is as my ancestor told you. To be unable to protect Hamunaptra is understandable, but to knowingly and willingly break our vows."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, Ardeth. I do not want my brother raised, either, but it must be done. Now come to bed. It's getting late, and we must be awake early tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
When Mai'ingan awoke the next morning, she had a distinct feeling that Ardeth hadn't slept at all. A warm fire was burning brightly, and the smell of breakfast filled the air. Evie was already awake, and Alex sat staring into the fire, still half asleep. She sat down next to Evie and smiled faintly.  
  
"It begins today."  
  
Evie glanced over and nodded. "Are you frightened?"  
  
"Not really. Are you?"  
  
"A little. I've.I've had bad experiences with him."  
  
"So I've heard," Mai'ingan said, glancing over at Ardeth. They sat in silence for a while, then Jonathan and Rick joined them.  
  
"Smells good," Jonathan remarked, patting his stomach. "A good breakfast is exactly what we need."  
  
"I'm almost afraid of what he's cooking," Rick muttered.  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "I believe today we have horsemeat."  
  
Ardeth nodded. "Flank from an aged horse."  
  
Jonathan swallowed. "Suddenly I'm not hungry."  
  
"It's very delicious, not to mention good for you. So I've heard," Evie added.  
  
They ate in silence. After they were finished, Ardeth stood. "I've already spoken with several of my warriors, and two have agreed to accompany us as a sacrifice."  
  
Mai'ingan looked down. "Who?"  
  
"Tikj and Roia."  
  
She nodded but didn't look pleased. "Suddenly this does not seem like a great idea."  
  
Now you decide that, Intad said darkly. He twitched his tail. I could have told you from the beginning that this is not a good idea.  
  
"You have," Rick pointed out. "Every step of the way you've said this is a bad idea."  
  
And I stand by my opinion.  
  
"Can we stop the arguing and just go?" Mai'ingan asked.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"You have your camels, Ardeth and I, as well as the warriors, have our horses."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Too bad, Uncle John, you don't get to double up with Mai'ingan."  
  
They arrived at Hamunaptra with the sun high in the sky, and suddenly Evie frowned. "I've got a rather stupid question."  
  
"Go ahead," Ardeth said quietly.  
  
"The Black Book was at Ahm Shere, wasn't it?"  
  
He looked at her, then suddenly understood. "How can we raise him if we don't have the Black Book?"  
  
The Book should have been returned to its resting-place with the destruction of Ahm Shere.  
  
"Intad says the Book of the Dead should be there."  
  
"How is it possible?" Ardeth asked.  
  
Mai'ingan shrugged. "I wish I knew."  
  
It is unexplainable. You must simply trust that it is at Hamunaptra.  
  
"That's nice to know," Rick muttered. "He doesn't even know how this works."  
  
Mai'ingan nodded. "Yes. It is fine, though. I trust Intad to know his stuff."  
  
As well you should.  
  
"D'you think your horses can keep up through the desert?" Jonathan asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
Mai'ingan smiled at him. "My horse can steadily keep up, no worries. Vitesse is a very able steed."  
  
"Vitesse?" Rick repeated doubtfully. "What a weird name for a horse."  
  
"An accurate name. I learned it from a French man- it means 'Speed.'"  
  
Ardeth smiled. "Her other horse has an even more curious name. Sagesse."  
  
"What's that one mean?"  
  
"'Wisdom'."  
  
"I think she's rather weird," Alex whispered to Jonathan. Mai'ingan smiled down at him.  
  
"So, Ardeth, does your horse have a strange name, too?"  
  
"I call him 'Horse.' Is that strange enough for you?"  
  
"Most Medjai do not name their pets, because it brings you closer to an animal that could die at any time."  
  
"Like Horus?" Alex asked.  
  
Ardeth nodded, his eyes sad. "Exactly like Horus. The poor bird."  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "We keep the horses tethered over here. Vitesse is the pure black one. She's a bit unruly-"  
  
"Only because you keep her that way," Ardeth interjected.  
  
"But she's a wonderful animal."  
  
"If you like monsters that try to kill you each time you go near them."  
  
"Vitesse has good taste in people, Ardeth. There's obviously a reason she doesn't like you."  
  
Alex went up to the horse and held out his hand. Vitesse sniffed it curiously, and then nosed his pockets. "Does she like apples?"  
  
Mai'ingan shrugged. "She's never had them. Why?"  
  
"Can I feed her one? She wants it."  
  
"I.I suppose.hold your hand out flat or she'll go for your fingers, though." Vitesse quickly devoured the apple and nickered softly. "She likes you, my young friend." Mai'ingan looked at Ardeth. "Maybe you ought to try feeding her apples some time."  
  
"Can we just go?" Ardeth asked, not pleased by the horse. "I want this over and done with as soon as possible."  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "Intad, who will you be riding with?"  
  
I was going to hop onto your horse, if she'll let me. Otherwise I'll ride with Ardeth.  
  
"Vitesse will let you ride her." They mounted their various steeds, and Intad found a comfortable spot in Mai'ingan's arms to rest during the journey.  
  
They arrived at Hamunaptra, and Intad looked around blankly. It's been buried under sand!  
  
"What did you expect?" Rick asked dryly. "It's been three thousand years since you last saw it, right?"  
  
I was not expecting it to be so.desolate.  
  
Mai'ingan hopped off her horse. "Hamunaptra." Her voice was soft, respectful, but she stared at the city with mixed emotions.  
  
"We'd better get started trying to find that stupid book," Rick muttered.  
  
"Don't we need his corpse to bring him back to life?" Evie wondered aloud.  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. "If you read the full text, his body will be brought directly to us."  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Jonathan asked nervously. Mai'ingan looked around at them, then suddenly stepped forward.  
  
"I'll find the Book. The rest of you wait here."  
  
"I can't allow that," Ardeth said, grabbing her arm. "I'll go with you."  
  
Let her go. She is the only one who should not be worried about entering.  
  
"Why's that?" Rick asked.  
  
"I can't die. I'm immortal. If I receive a wound, my body corrects the punishment instantly."  
  
"You're absolutely certain about this?" Evie asked worriedly.  
  
Mai'ingan grinned. "I had my head chopped off a thousand years ago. If that didn't kill me, I don't know what will."  
  
"Did they have to sew it back on?" Alex asked, fascinated.  
  
"No, it dissolved to sand and a new one grew back."  
  
"That's.quite interesting," Rick said, disgusted.  
  
Ardeth laughed. "She's regenerated many limbs that way. I believe I was the one who accidentally cut off your hand when I was younger?"  
  
"You cut off her hand? Why did you do that?"  
  
Mai'ingan rolled her eyes. "His first time holding a sword. He dropped it and I handed it back to him. He wasn't quite intelligent enough to allow me time to move my hand before he started swinging it again." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to regret this, I know I am. I'll be back when I find the Book."  
  
She went into the temple quietly, then gasped in shock as the scarabs surrounded her. She felt one bite her toe and kicked it away in disgust, terror, and pain. I might not be able to die, but I sure can feel pain. Good Gods, that hurts! Several scarabs made their way under her skin, and she shivered, biting back a scream. She pulled out her knife and stared at it. I knew I was going to regret this. She carefully cut the scarabs from her skin, then tossed the pieces of flesh away. The other bugs headed toward the quickly decaying meat, and she hurried into the next room. She sat down for several long seconds, then sighed as her wounds sealed. That was incredibly disgusting.  
  
She grimaced. I should have brought a torch. The room was unbelievably dark, and she waited for her eyes to focus. The darkness wasn't so bad once she got used to it, but it added difficulty to her mission. She walked to the center of the room, then tripped over something that clattered and fell to her knees. She drew herself into a sitting position, then wrinkled her nose. "That's even more disgusting," she muttered, kicking the skeleton away. "He must have been eaten by the scarabs. Not too long ago, either."  
  
She continued her search in the darkness and finally found what she was looking for- a huge chest covered in dust. She dragged it back through the temple and into the room filled with the scarabs. As she got outside, she paused to repeat her scarab-extinguishing treatment before dragging the chest to the others.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jonathan asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I had a little run-in with some bugs. Nothing much."  
  
"Those look like knife wounds," Ardeth said, examining them closer.  
  
Mai'ingan nodded. "Of course. I had to get those nasty things out somehow, didn't I?"  
  
Rick looked suddenly ill. "You cut the bugs out of your own skin?"  
  
"Whoa, look!" Alex blurted, pointing to one of her wounds. "Look how fast it heals!"  
  
She glanced at her bare shoulder and grinned. "No problem. These are my recent cut-marks." She watched cheerfully as the rest of her cuts healed. "Much better. Now, about this chest."  
  
"Yes, the curse," Evie said. She looked up at the two Medjai who had accompanied them. "This is where you come in. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Tikj nodded. "It is our duty to protect, and our pleasure to follow our leader."  
  
"I suggest we not be in the same room with this chest when it's opened," Rick said. "Remember what happened to the Americans?"  
  
Evie nodded and gripped his hand. "Good idea. Let's go.let's go examine the other side of the city."  
  
"Are they going to read it, too?" Alex asked.  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. "They merely need to open the chest. We can return later and read from the Book." She looked at the Medjai. "Better yet, after you have opened it, bring the book to us. We will continue from there." She smiled faintly. ^Your kindness and great sacrifice will be remembered always, friends. Thank you.^  
  
The small group, minus the two Medjai, headed to the other side of the city. They waited in absolute silence until the two Medjai caught up with them, Book in hand. Mai'ingan took the book, unable to meet their gazes. Ardeth set a hand on their shoulders briefly, thanking them without words. Mai'ingan finally sighed. "It is time."  
  
"It is indeed," Ardeth agreed quietly.  
  
Mai'ingan opened the book and calmly began to read from it. A breeze blew threw the land, and the sands rose up at her words. Without warning, a gray, half-rotted mummy stood before them.  
  
"Imhotep," Rick snarled, instinctively reaching for his guns.  
  
The mummy turned and stared at him. You! I shall finally have my vengeance on you, fool!  
  
"No!" Mai'ingan cried out, then shook her head. No! Imhotep, my brother, stop! You must not harm him! The mummy turned and stared at her.  
  
Mai'ingan? Sister? Is it.is it truly you?  
  
"Sister? Brother?" Alex whispered. He looked at Evie. "They're.?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. They're brother and sister. That's why it was a good idea to raise him if Mai'ingan was here."  
  
Mai'ingan suddenly hurried forward and embraced Imhotep. My brother, it has been a long while.too long for my likes. I have missed you.  
  
He tipped her chin up. You have not aged a single day, my sister. The Medjai's curse has protected you.  
  
It has. Otherwise, I fear you would not have recognized me.  
  
Imhotep turned his gaze past her. What are they doing here?  
  
We raised you on purpose, Imhotep.  
  
Against the Medjai's wishes, yes? Why have you raised me?  
  
Ardeth stepped forward. We have raised you because we need your help defending The Aviad.  
  
So the Medjai speaks my language. I am surprised.  
  
"Evie, what are they saying?" Rick asked.  
  
"Quiet. I'll explain in a minute."  
  
Brother, please understand that we need your help!  
  
The mummy hissed at Rick. I pray that he opened the chest.  
  
No, Imhotep, two Medjai opened the chest.  
  
At Mai'ingan's gesture, the two stepped forward. We offer ourselves to you, Roia said.  
  
There was a momentary pause for Imhotep to glance at Mai'ingan. She nodded, and he turned and took the life from Tikj. Roia looked suddenly less brave, but stood his ground as Imhotep finished him off, as well. Ardeth knelt beside the skeletons. ^You have honored us, my friends. Rest eternally in peace.^  
  
"Why can't they just speak English?" Jonathan asked angrily. "I have no idea what's going on."  
  
Alex glanced up. "They've explained to him that we need his help protecting The Aviad. Then he killed the Medjai."  
  
They all looked at the human Imhotep, who was situating himself on the sand. What if I want to take no part in this? I have no reason to.  
  
Mai'ingan sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It is your redemption, Brother, she said softly.  
  
Redemption? There is no redemption.  
  
I agree there, Intad thought angrily. Mai'ingan looked at him. "Shut up." The cat's eyes widened, but he said nothing in reply. Finally, Mai'ingan sighed. Brother, you must trust that we know what we are doing. Just as we must trust in you.  
  
Evie knelt down beside Imhotep. We do trust you. Well, I trust you. I'm not so sure about my husband.  
  
The High Priest glared at her. Does your trust matter to me? I do not think so.  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. Imhotep, please. You did not answer my plea the last time I asked for your help, and I beg you to listen to me now.  
  
Imhotep grabbed her arm. I brought this on us.  
  
Yes, Mai'ingan agreed. But you also tried to prevent it. Now, will you remember the past and try not to repeat our mistake?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex demanded.  
  
"Alex, watch your language!" Evie said sharply. "Honestly, you're worse than your father."  
  
Mai'ingan touched her brother's arm. I must explain to them. He frowned, but she turned to her English-speaking friends. "As Alex has already said, Imhotep is indeed my brother."  
  
"Poor girl," Jonathan said sympathetically.  
  
"I am not so disappointed. He was a wonderful brother to have, and he still is. I hope."  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" Rick said. "And don't leave out any details."  
  
An hour later, with much interruption by Intad for the correct facts, everyone knew the full story of Mai'ingan, Intad, and Imhotep, and how the three were so deeply connected.  
  
"I can't believe you defended that monster," Jonathan said. "How can you justify the murder of the Pharaoh?"  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. "It was not the murder that I agree with, but the love that brought it on. Despite what you believe, Imhotep loved Anck- su-namun. I'm very sorry that she did not feel the same way, for his love was very deep."  
  
"Deep enough to murder the king," Rick said dryly.  
  
Mai'ingan turned on him. "Would you hesitate to attack someone to protect your wife?"  
  
There was a pause. "I see your point."  
  
The day was beginning to dim, and Mai'ingan glanced around. "Do we want to set up camp here for tonight, or return to the other Medjai?"  
  
"Stay here," Ardeth said instantly. "We can't risk taking Imhotep to the Medjai; they would attack him without pause."  
  
We're staying here tonight, Brother, Mai'ingan explained quietly. It is not the most convenient of homes, but it will do.  
  
She unsaddled her horse and slid the blanket from his back. Ardeth did the same, then went to the horses that had belonged to the other Medjai and removed the blankets. "Never travel in the desert without these," Mai'ingan muttered, handing them out. "I'm afraid we're a bit short.we'll have to have a few people share."  
  
"Rick and I will take one," Evie said quietly. Ardeth handed her one.  
  
"Three blankets left, five people left. Who wants a one?"  
  
"I'll share with Mai'ingan," Jonathan offered. Imhotep didn't understand the words but recognized the tone clearly and snarled at Jonathan. "Okay, you've got a protective brother. I'll share with Alex."  
  
Mai'ingan frowned at Imhotep, but smiled at Jonathan. "A wise choice. I wouldn't want my brother to kill you in the middle of the night." She smiled with false sweetness at Imhotep as she spoke.  
  
"Two blankets, three people," Ardeth said. He handed a blanket to Imhotep, then gestured to Mai'ingan. ^If you do not mind.^  
  
^Not at all, friend.^  
  
Everyone settled in comfortably, Imhotep glaring at Ardeth the entire while. Intad curled up under the blanket with Alex, who pulled the cat close for comfort. Soon, everyone but Mai'ingan and Ardeth were asleep. She was watching Intad and Alex, then looked at Ardeth. ^He's very worried about Imhotep.^  
  
^Yes. I am, as well.^  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. ^My brother is quite harmless, friend.^  
  
^I have heard it said that you were always more patient and kind than he. If this is true.I am quite afraid of offending him.^  
  
Mai'ingan slapped his shoulder lightly. ^You are quite cruel, Ardeth. You have a sharp sting about you, and I'm not sure I like it.^  
  
^Who has the sharp sting? That was quite a slap.^  
  
She sat up and stared at him. ^It did not hurt. I barely touched you.^  
  
^It's turning red. There, do you see?^ he asked, pulling his shirt down to show her his shoulder. She leaned in close to him, and he suddenly grabbed her neck and kissed her.  
  
She looked shocked and almost pulled away but was denied the chance. Imhotep, who was not truly asleep, grabbed Ardeth and threw him across the camp. Keep your hands off my sister, filthy Medjai! he snarled loudly. Everybody else awoke to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Is he attacking people?" Jonathan asked worriedly.  
  
Ardeth stood up and brushed himself off. "No, only me. It seems that I upset him."  
  
Mai'ingan glared at both men. "Jerks, the both of you! Ooh, Jonathan, I wish to take up your offer. Alex, go share that blanket with Ardeth."  
  
"What?" Ardeth and Jonathan said, Jonathan in pleasure, Ardeth in anger.  
  
^I can't believe you did that to me,^ Mai'ingan accused. Ardeth glared back. ^If I want to be kissed, I will let you know. And I do not want to be kissed!^  
  
She grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself up in the covers.  
  
What are you doing, Sister? Imhotep demanded.  
  
I am going to sleep. I'm giving you one warning, Imhotep: leave my friends alone. I don't need your protection.  
  
Everyone fell silent at her harsh words, then Jonathan slipped his arm around Mai'ingan's waist. Imhotep stiffened, but Mai'ingan sent him a dirty look and he relaxed. Mai'ingan lay awake long into the night, her heart burning with rage and.an alien emotion. While Ardeth had angered her by the kiss, he had also awakened a deep longing in her heart- one she had forgotten existed in the world. The need for love. She knew that he loved her, of course he did. But that didn't matter, because one day he would be dead knowing that she was safe. It was different for her, however. If she fell in love, she had only a short while before her love was dead. All the other Medjai understood this; why couldn't Ardeth? She sighed softly. Mai'ingan stood up, being careful not to wake Jonathan. At least he didn't truly love her. She didn't know much about love, but she knew enough to recognize that Jonathan was a man who went for good looks and an even better body. That wasn't true love.  
  
With Ardeth, however, things were more complicated. She had watched him grow up, watched as he took his first rocky steps, watched as the first word he uttered happened to be terrible enough to warrant a slap from his mother, watched as he grew from a child to a teenager.to a man. That was the difficult part, when he suddenly became a man. She remembered waking up one day and looking at him, noticing how handsome he was, noticing the deeply tanned skin and hidden intelligence he possessed. He had been easy to deal with as a child- like all Medjai, he understood chain of command, and realized that she held a certain power over her. As he grew older, he, like all young people, began to challenge that chain of command, and he became more open with her. He was a strange young man, and most had thought him incapable of being a true Medjai leader. She had harbored her own doubts for countless years before finally realizing the curious intelligence that lay in his mind. He was headstrong, and much different from the rest of his family, and she had picked up on that right away. She knew he would make a great leader and an even better husband, and she could remember the sudden jealousy that had run through her system.  
  
She glanced over at his sleeping form and sighed again.  
  
Heavy sigh for heavy thoughts, Sister?  
  
She turned. Imhotep. I thought you were asleep.  
  
No. I do not need to. He smiled at her, and she saw the warm playfulness in his eyes that she could remember vaguely from her childhood. What troubles you, Sister? She blinked, then gestured to Ardeth. Ah. He would be easy to kill in his sleep.  
  
Don't you dare to even consider it, she said sharply.  
  
He bowed his head. If that is your wish, Mai'ingan. But what about him troubles you?  
  
Everything. Nothing. I can't explain it.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Perhaps you are experiencing love.  
  
Mai'ingan snorted. I doubt that, Brother. Long as I live, I will never love.  
  
That is a terrible thing to say, Sister.  
  
She looked up at him. Imhotep, how did you feel when you realized that Anck-su-namun did not love you?  
  
I was deeply upset, of course. The loss was.very hard.  
  
I must live forever, Brother. I have seen friends rise and fall, hundreds of times.the cycle never ceases. If I allow myself to fall in love, what happens thirty years down the road? Forty years? How do I bury my love and still retain my sanity, Imhotep? It is difficult enough to bury my friends, but a husband? I do not think I could survive such a loss.  
  
I believe the quote states, "It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."  
  
I do not agree with that.  
  
You do agree with that! Imhotep said. I know you, Sister, and I know that you are in love with that Medjai.  
  
I most certainly am not! Now if you will excuse me, I happen to actually need some sleep.  
  
But she lay awake for hours, debating her feelings.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, everyone awoke to a deep hunger. Mai'ingan passed around rations of food and water. "We must be careful with these," Ardeth said in English while Mai'ingan translated into Egyptian.  
  
"Our journey is long, and we must make them last."  
  
Mai'ingan held out a piece of meat to Imhotep, who shook his head. I don't need to eat any more than I need to sleep.  
  
Alex looked at Mai'ingan. "You know, back when I met him, he spoke to me in English."  
  
Mai'ingan nodded. "He says he knows a few words and phrases, but not enough to get by with us."  
  
After the tiny breakfast, they mounted their horses. Imhotep borrowed an animal- a beautiful roan colored mare- that had belonged to one of the deceased Medjai. The horse accepted him immediately, and they rode in silence, Mai'ingan and Ardeth leading the way. Ardeth insisted on keeping the map to himself, but Mai'ingan had memorized it earlier and also knew exactly where they were headed. The day wore on as they traveled across the desert at a steady pace. They stopped once or twice to take a pause in the shade, and once to eat lunch. Mai'ingan and Ardeth gave up their long clothes to Jonathan, Rick, Evie, and Alex because they were not used to the heat and needed all the protection they could get. Instead, the two warriors shielded their bodies using the blankets from their horses. Only Imhotep didn't complain about the heat, although Mai'ingan knew that her brother was merely trying to put up a strong front and hide his weaknesses.  
  
As the day wore on, the spirits of the others fell. Mai'ingan and Ardeth were used to the dull desert, but Evie, Alex, and Rick were all quite restless. Jonathan busied himself by seeing how many ways he could propose to Mai'ingan, and how many times she would say no. Finally, she told him that if he didn't shut up she'd break his nose, and he fell silent.  
  
Someone's up ahead, Intad announced, twitching his tiny cat ears. I can hear them.  
  
"Desert bandits, most likely," Mai'ingan said, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. Ardeth did the same as they crested the hill.  
  
Hey! Intad blurted, staring down at the camp of bandits. Those robes! Are they.are they.  
  
Mai'ingan grinned. "The Filippa Bandits. The last you saw of them married off, and their band has grown."  
  
"They are our greatest enemies. They hate the Medjai with a terrible passion, and will often attack us for no reason."  
  
"Why?" Rick asked. "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"If you know the history of the Medjai and the Filippa, it makes perfect sense. The Filippa were mostly wiped out by Imhotep's army, and they tried to get revenge by killing Mai'ingan," Ardeth explained. "My ancestor Intad saved her life twice, but Mai'ingan was the one who finally destroyed their leader, Agda."  
  
2 Does Agda have any kin?  
  
Mai'ingan nodded. "Yes. The current leaders, Tien and Iolk, are his family."  
  
"So these guys really hate the Medjai?"  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "Tien and Iolk have come very close to killing off our own leader to avenge their ancestor's death."  
  
Evie looked at Ardeth. "It must be difficult, having to worry about them and protect Hamunaptra."  
  
"Not as difficult as you would think," the warrior said modestly. Mai'ingan smiled, but didn't correct him. They made a wide circle around the Filippa to avoid them, then continued on their way.  
  
Finally, night began to fall again, much to the relief of the weary travelers. They set up camp and built a fairly large fire, then passed around some rations. They sat staring into the fire for a few hours.  
  
"Wouldn't it make more sense to just take a plane?" Rick asked Ardeth with a yawn.  
  
The warrior raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps a bus? I have not had good experiences with your means of transportation. I find mine much more reliable."  
  
"You mean slow, right?"  
  
Mai'ingan smiled. "Slow and steady wins the race, friend."  
  
Of course it does. But does slow and steady stop the end of the world?  
  
Rick laughed. "He's got a point, you know."  
  
Alex sighed. "I wish there was some way that we could all understand that stupid cat."  
  
Evie looked at Ardeth and Mai'ingan. "Why can't we? Do you have any idea?"  
  
Mai'ingan nodded. "It is a hypothesis, no more, but it fits quite well. Do you believe in spirit-guides?" Evie nodded, but Alex, Jonathan, and Rick looked blank. "Spirit-guides.they are.well, quite literally, a guide sent to a person from the spirit world."  
  
"How deep," Rick said dryly.  
  
Mai'ingan looked at him. "Spirit-guides help those who need it. Often, the spirit-guide sent is the ancestor of whoever needs their help. For me, it makes sense that Intad would be my spirit-guide, for he and I were close friends. For you, it also makes sense. Intad was of the early Medjai, and you deny your heritage. Obviously, the Gods want you to become a Medjai and fully embrace your heritage, so they sent Intad to convince you."  
  
"If he's a spirit-guide, wouldn't he know about it?"  
  
Mai'ingan shook her head. "Not necessarily. Truth be told, I would have been very surprised if Intad knew why he was here."  
  
The group fell silent again as they watched the fire finally die down. "We must sleep if we want to travel well tomorrow."  
  
Alex groaned. "How long is this going to take?"  
  
Mai'ingan looked at Ardeth. "Two more days, depending on our pace and how much travel we get in."  
  
"Mai'ingan and I could make it in two more days," Ardeth corrected. "It should take us five or six more as a group."  
  
Mai'ingan looked at him. ^You said no more than three days, Ardeth!^  
  
^I did not want to discourage you.^  
  
^We don't have rations for another five days!^  
  
^You didn't plan ahead?^  
  
^I did, but they've been drinking and eating far more than I expected!^  
  
He stared at her, then turned to the group. "Change of plans, we're not stopping for the night. We're going to continue until we either fall off our horses or reach The Aviad, whichever comes first."  
  
"Why?" Evie asked, her voice slightly fearful.  
  
"Because when I packed the food and water rations, I expected we would need enough for four days at the very most, not five or six! And the way you've been going through the rations, we should run out in three days," Mai'ingan snapped.  
  
"That's not good," Jonathan said.  
  
"No, it isn't," Ardeth agreed. "So we keep traveling. Make it to our destination as fast as we can. We will stop for nothing unless we are thoroughly exhausted or our animals are exhausted."  
  
"Here's a question for you," Alex said. "If you can make it in two days, why can't we?"  
  
Mai'ingan looked at him. "If it were Ardeth and I alone, we would have less rations and less materials to weigh down the horses. We are used to life in the desert, unlike you, and are used to traveling at high speeds without sleep for days on end. This quick journey won't faze us in the least, but you and your family will be extremely tired by the time we reach The Aviad."  
  
Alex grimaced. "Wonderful. All right, let's go then."  
  
He kicked his camel and took off. The others followed suit, and soon they were all racing through the dark desert. Mai'ingan quickly pulled into the lead, showing why she named her horse Speed. They were making excellent time when the sun began to rise again, and Mai'ingan knew that they would in all likelihood reach The Aviad by nightfall.  
  
They were coming very close when out of nowhere an axe landed deep in Mai'ingan's shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell from her horse. Ardeth spun, instantly bringing his own weapon up in defense, while Rick grabbed one of his guns and tossed another to Evie. The Filippa Bandits sat on their horses atop a hill. They uttered a battle cry and spurred their horses forward. Rick and Evie began shooting, while Ardeth uttered a Medjai war cry and took off at the warriors. Mai'ingan dislodged the axe from her shoulder. Alex nearly fainted when he saw that her arm was still attached to her shoulder by a few threads, and she laughed as she allowed it to heal. Ardeth saw what she was doing and yelled, "No time! Get out here now!"  
  
Mai'ingan grimaced, then scooped up the axe and followed after him. Between the two fierce warriors and the guns, the Filippa were pushed back, and soon retreated. Only Ardeth and Mai'ingan had any injuries, and they were minimal.  
  
"The worst of Ardeth's is this scratch right here," Mai'ingan said, examining his wrist. "And it's not very deep." She wrapped it up. "Elevate it for a few hours and you'll be fine."  
  
The kicked her horse, and soon they were travelling again.  
  
Finally, just as the sky was turning a deep purple and red, they crested a hilltop and looked down upon a well-kept ancient city.  
  
"Welcome to The Aviad," Mai'ingan said quietly.  
  
"Wow," Jonathan whispered. "Is that building made of gold?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. The wealth here is incredible."  
  
"So this is what heaven looks like," Jonathan breathed, starting down the hill.  
  
No! Imhotep snapped sharply.  
  
"What? What'd I do wrong?"  
  
The Egyptian understood the tone of voice and pointed down the hill. Tracks. Someone has been here recently.  
  
Mai'ingan winced. "Well, we knew that they were probably going to beat us here." Rick removed the sack from his shoulder and unraveled it. "That's wonderful. Do you wear those everywhere?"  
  
He looked up from his guns and shrugged. "Doesn't hurt, does it?"  
  
"He's got more on his belt," Evie said. "He goes everywhere loaded."  
  
"I see that." The Egyptian woman shook her head. "Why can't you people just stick with the old ways and weapons?" she demanded, drawing a sword from her belt.  
  
Intad started to laugh. You have no idea to use that, do you?  
  
She looked down at him. "Your pardon, but Ardeth has been teaching me."  
  
The warrior looked up from the guns he was working with. "Oh, yes, and she's become quite excellent with them."  
  
Mai'ingan stared. "What are those?"  
  
"Well, this one is a Thompson, my personal favorite, and this is-" He broke off and laughed at the expression on her face.  
  
"I would have thought that you above all people would understand the value of a good old fashioned sword."  
  
"Never hurts to modernize, does it?"  
  
"Ooh," she growled. "Give me that."  
  
He jerked it away from her. "No. We might need it, and I certainly don't want you to break it."  
  
She glowered at him, ready to retort, but Evie interrupted. "Please. Now really isn't the time to argue. You can use your own weapon, Mai'ingan, but the rest of us will use these guns. Except for Alex, who will stay out of the way."  
  
"And me," Jonathan added. "I'll just watch over Alex, shall I?"  
  
"Whatever works for you," Rick said, fiddling with his ammunition strap. "Damn thing," he growled. Ardeth looked over and started to laugh. "It's not funny. I can't fix this-"  
  
Mai'ingan rolled her eyes. "Men. Give it here, I'll fix it."  
  
"Yeah, you'll 'fix' it, all right," Rick growled. "And I'm sure that your definition of 'fixing' it involves bits and pieces of metal scattered all over the desert? There we go, all better. Okay, everybody got their guns ready? Good, let's go!"  
  
They headed down the hill to the city. As far as they could see, it was completely deserted.  
  
They must have gone below in search of the treasure.  
  
"How hard would it be to find the book that they need?" Mai'ingan asked.  
  
Not very.  
  
"So they've probably already received the immortality.and maybe the power?" Rick said.  
  
If they have the other spell-master, then yes, they have the power. Otherwise, I believe they have only received the immortality.  
  
"That's wonderful," Mai'ingan muttered. Rick started ahead, but she grabbed his arm. "Let me go first. I can't die, remember?"  
  
She took a step but was stopped by Imhotep. I will go first, he said shortly. Mai'ingan looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
If you think it's for the best.  
  
You might be cursed with immortality, but you are still my sister. I must protect you.  
  
Evie smiled. "That's so sweet."  
  
Yes, a murderer and his sister share a tender moment. Very sweet.  
  
Mai'ingan looked down at Intad, but he gave her a kitten-like grin, and she smiled back, however coldly. "If Imhotep's going to lead the front, I'll take the back in case we get attacked from behind."  
  
She waited for the others to pass her, then followed closely behind Rick. They walked around as quietly as they could, then suddenly Imhotep froze. Mai'ingan, here! She hurried to the front and stopped, eyes wide.  
  
"By Allah," she whispered, falling back in shock.  
  
Ardeth tried to push forward, but Rick grabbed his arm. "What's the rush? We need to be careful."  
  
"She only refers to Arabic religion when there's serious trouble. I must see what it is."  
  
"No," Mai'ingan said sharply. She swallowed. "He doesn't need to see. It's not important." Ardeth shoved Rick aside and pulled Mai'ingan back to see what she was looking at. His face paled instantly and he stepped back. Mai'ingan set a hand on his arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Evie asked worriedly. She looked at Rick. "Is everything all right?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm guessing something's really wrong, though.I've never seen him act like this."  
  
Mai'ingan pulled Ardeth back, then gestured to the rest of the group. "We need to meet back up with Jonathan and Alex." Her voice was soft, tender, and it made Rick suspicious.  
  
"Want to tell us what's going on?"  
  
Mai'ingan gave him a sharp look, and he frowned at her. "Later, okay?"  
  
They hurried back out of the city and up the hill to where Jonathan and Alex sat guarding the animals.  
  
"Well, that was rather fast, wasn't it?" Jonathan said, standing up and brushing himself off. "Time to go home, Alex."  
  
"No," Mai'ingan said gently. "We haven't gotten anything done. We had to come back up to recover."  
  
"Recover? Recover from what, exactly?" Rick demanded. Mai'ingan gave him a fierce look, then rolled her eyes in the direction of Ardeth.  
  
"We're all tired and hungry. I say we take some time, get some rest, eat food, drink water, and decide what to do from there."  
  
"Good idea," Rick said. "I'm starving." She handed some rations to everyone, but Ardeth declined.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said miserably.  
  
She touched his shoulder. "Rick, could you get the water and a blanket?" He complied, and she wrapped the blanket around Ardeth's shoulders. "You should have some water at least."  
  
"I don't want it." He sounded suddenly very childish.  
  
"Hey, Alex, Evie, Jonathan, Imhotep, come over here for a minute," Rick said, motioning them to a spot out of earshot of Mai'ingan and Ardeth. Mai'ingan gave him a grateful look.  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?" Alex asked.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know, kid. Whatever they saw really upset Ardeth, though. I've never seen him acting so weird."  
  
"Mai'ingan knew what was going on," Evie pointed out. "Remember, she tried to keep him away."  
  
"We'll ask her later."  
  
Mai'ingan lay Ardeth down on the ground, resting his head on her lap. She stroked his cheeks comfortingly, and brushed several dark locks from his eyes.  
  
^Nothing makes sense,^ he whispered brokenly. Mai'ingan nodded for him to continue. ^Why would he be.why.what reason does he have to betray us like this?^  
  
^He doesn't, Ardeth. He has no reason. He has been perfectly happy with us.^ A tear slid down the Medjai's cheeks, and Mai'ingan brushed it away, alarmed. ^Ardeth, you're tired and not thinking straight. Get some rest. This will all seem better in the morning.^  
  
^I couldn't hope to sleep now,^ the warrior muttered, but he pulled the blanket closer around himself and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep.  
  
Imhotep grew impatient and glanced back at Mai'ingan and Ardeth. She saw his face and waved. You can come back now.  
  
"Great," Alex said. He started forward, but Rick grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"She said we could go back."  
  
"Ah." Rick dropped Alex's arm and started forward.  
  
Ardeth was sleeping quietly on the ground, his head resting on Mai'ingan's lap.  
  
"Is he okay?" Rick asked.  
  
Mai'ingan looked up, and they saw the pain in her eyes. "I hope so."  
  
"What happened? What did you see?"  
  
There was a moment of silence while she gathered herself together. "We found out who the other spell-master is. He was using one of the ancient spells to find the book. Thank the Gods he hasn't found it yet."  
  
"Who is it?" Evie asked. "That's what set Ardeth off, finding out who the spell-master is. Right?"  
  
Mai'ingan nodded. "Yes. That's what set Ardeth off."  
  
"So, who is it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Otehr."  
  
"I know that name," Evie said, her eyes darkening.  
  
"You should. You've heard it before."  
  
Alex's eyes widened. "That's.that's Ardeth's father!"  
  
Mai'ingan bowed her head. "Yes."  
  
"Oh my God," Evie whispered, gripping Rick's hand. "Poor Ardeth."  
  
"He's in a terrible state of shock right now," Mai'ingan said softly. "So am I, for that matter. I never would have thought that Otehr would be so.so."  
  
So evil. My kin.I cannot believe my kin would do such a thing.  
  
Mai'ingan closed her eyes. "We're going to stay here and rest for a while. We're all tired, and a good nap will do us good. When we wake up, we'll figure out what to do." She looked down at Ardeth, who lay sleeping peacefully, and brushed a few locks of hair from his face. ^I'm so sorry, my friend.^  
  
~*~  
  
When the group awoke a few hours later, Mai'ingan and Ardeth were already hunched over a drawing in the sand and debating what to do.  
  
"Morning," Evie said tiredly, smiling at the two warriors. Mai'ingan smiled back.  
  
"I've already been to look in on our fine friends," she said. "They haven't found the book yet, but I believe they're getting incredibly close."  
  
"That's good," Rick said.  
  
We'll have to act quickly, then. We must find the book before they do.  
  
"This is a rough map of the city, drawn by me," Mai'ingan said. "With some help from Ardeth." She pointed. "This is where we found the folks, and this here is where we think the Book is located."  
  
We must hurry and find the Book. We must leave now.  
  
"Everybody ready? Jonathan, Alex, are you two staying here again?" Mai'ingan said.  
  
The older man nodded furiously, but Alex shook his head. "I want to go with!"  
  
The Egyptian smiled. "Stay here with your uncle, Alex."  
  
"Aw, how come I never get to have any fun?"  
  
"This will be anything but fun, Alex," Ardeth said calmly. "It would be in your best interest to stay here." He hefted his gun, and Mai'ingan rolled her eyes. She noticed the change in his attitude, saw how stony he had become, and bit her lip.  
  
"Boys and their toys," she grumbled, smiling at Evie.  
  
The group made their way once more into the city, knowing exactly where they were going. They managed to catch up with the group of their foes in time to listen to them laughing. "Soon, we'll be immortal and powerful!"  
  
"I think not." Ardeth stepped in, holding the gun ready to fire.  
  
"Ooh, lookie what we got here. A native." Mai'ingan stepped forward and twirled her sword threateningly.  
  
"And his girlfriend," the other laughed. "We're so afraid."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," the first said, then laughed. "It's a Medjai. Why.if it isn't our buddy Ardeth Bay. So this broad must be the famous Mai'ingan."  
  
"The devil who murdered our great leader Agda all those years ago."  
  
"Yes," Mai'ingan agreed. "And it was my pleasure. So, which one of you is Tien, and which is Iolk?"  
  
The taller smirked. "I'm Tien. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Mai'ingan pointed her sword at him. "You're mine."  
  
He stared in surprise, then burst into laughter. "Armies! Attack them!" Mai'ingan spun around, then her jaw dropped. Hundreds- no, thousands of warriors poured into the room, and she swallowed.  
  
"I think we're in trouble, Ardeth," she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. ^We can get several of them to help us. Let them fight their own battle. We will go for Tien and Iolk.^  
  
^How do you plan to do that?^  
  
Ardeth smiled, then turned to the warriors. ^Brothers, I am Ardeth Bay, leader of the Medjai, protector of Hamunaptra. I beg for you help in destroying these enemies who wish to destroy the world.^  
  
A few warriors exchanged glances, then stepped forward. ^Brother Ardeth Bay, I am Hisam. My army will fight for you.^  
  
The armies split in half, those willing to assist Tien and Iolk, and those willing to fight for Ardeth. Mai'ingan touched his shoulder. ^I'm going to find Otehr. You take care of the armies, get them organized. Then go after Tien and Iolk.^  
  
^May Allah be with you, Mai'ingan.^  
  
She smiled. "Ditto," she replied fiendishly, and he laughed as she hurried away.  
  
Otehr wasn't as difficult to find as Mai'ingan would have hoped. He was sitting on the floor of a room made of solid gold, reading quietly from the book. His voice was too soft for her to hear, but she stepped in loudly.  
  
^I am searching for the spell,^ he said calmly. ^You must return in a little while, and give me time to find the correct one.^  
  
^Otehr?^ Mai'ingan said hesitantly. The Medjai turned in surprised.  
  
^Mai'ingan! What.what are you doing here?^  
  
^I was going to ask you the same thing.^  
  
^It was not my fault, my friend, you must believe me. I was not truly going to grant them power.^  
  
^Other.^  
  
^Listen to me, Mai'ingan! They came in the middle of the night, said they were going to murder all the Medjai in our encampment if I didn't go with them! What else was I to do? I am a Medjai warrior, I must protect my people before myself.^  
  
Mai'ingan looked into his eyes and saw the truth there. She smiled. ^I believe you, Otehr. Friend, you must know by now that.that you have been given immortality by reading that book.^  
  
^Yes, I know. It is the price I pay.^  
  
She hesitated. ^There is one who might be able to help, friend. One who knows the spells of old. One I can convince to help you.^  
  
^If he can help, we must find him!^  
  
Mai'ingan grabbed her friend's arm and dragged him back through the temple to the fierce battle. Ardeth was fending off Iolk and Tien at the same time, while Rick and Evie were trying their best to shoot the soldiers, who were locked in battle.  
  
^Ardeth!^ Mai'ingan cried out, knowing her friend was in trouble. She pulled out a dagger, but before she could throw it, another one sank into Iolk's back. Mai'ingan looked to see who threw the dagger, then laughed. Excellent shot, Imhotep!  
  
Thank you! Ardeth called. The fight now even, he returned to his battle with Tien with renewed strength. Mai'ingan looked around at the armies that were dueling, and smiled, pleased to see that her side was watching Ardeth, their battle won. The leader saw her and raised his hand in salute, and she returned the gesture. Tien managed to dig his sword into Ardeth's shoulder, and laughed triumphantly. Ardeth used this to his advantage and punched with his other arm, knocking Tien across the room to where Intad sat. The cat laughed and pounced onto Tien's chest then scratched the warrior across the face. Ardeth quickly finished his foe off, then looked up at Mai'ingan.  
  
^That wasn't so hard, was it?^ Then he spotted his father. ^So she found you and saved you for me.^  
  
^Ardeth, wait!^ Mai'ingan said. ^Tien and Iolk were using him. They were going to kill our tribe if he didn't go with.^  
  
Intad jumped up into Mai'ingan's arms, and she patted his head.  
  
^It is the truth, my son,^ Otehr said quietly. ^I did not wish to help them, but I would do anything for my people.^  
  
Rick and Evie hurried over, and Evie hugged Ardeth. "Finally, everything is finished! And we stopped them before anything bad could happen."  
  
"Not exactly," Mai'ingan said quietly. "Otehr read from the book."  
  
"So?" Rick said. "They didn't get power or immortality.oh."  
  
Ask him if he wants to keep his immortality.  
  
"He doesn't," Mai'ingan said quietly. "That's the problem."  
  
"And it must be transferred," Ardeth remarked thoughtfully.  
  
"So who do we give it to?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then suddenly Ardeth raised his hand. "Me. I will take it."  
  
"What?" Mai'ingan said in disbelief.  
  
I could not dishonor my kin in such a way.  
  
Ardeth smiled suddenly. "I heard that. And it would not be a dishonor. I would live forever and defend my people and my loved ones." He glanced at Mai'ingan as he said this, and a blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
If.if it is what you wish.  
  
"It is the only way," Ardeth said calmly.  
  
The cat nodded, then calmly began to call upon the ancient spell. While it was being said, Ardeth writhed in pain, and Otehr collapsed to the ground. Imhotep drew his sister in his embrace to comfort her while she watched her friends in pain.  
  
So this is who you are  
  
And this is all you know  
  
And you must choose to live  
  
For all that you can give  
  
The spark that makes the power grow  
  
And you will stand for your dream if you can  
  
Symbol of faith in who you are.  
  
Immortality  
  
You make your journey through eternity  
  
Fulfil your destiny  
  
It's there within the child  
  
The storm will never end  
  
Your fate is on the wind  
  
You have found a dream that must come true  
  
Every ounce of you must see it through  
  
Be never lonely  
  
Hand over heart you will find a way  
  
Immortality  
  
There is a vision and a fire in you  
  
What else we may do  
  
You never say goodbye.  
  
The spell finished, and Ardeth fell on all fours, his eyes squeezed shut against pain. Mai'ingan hurried over to him and set a hand on his back. ^Ardeth? Ardeth, are you all right?^  
  
The Medjai opened his eyes weakly. ^I'll be.fine. Father.?^  
  
Mai'ingan glanced at Otehr, who lay unconscious on the floor. ^He'll be fine, Ardeth.^  
  
"Intad!" Rick shouted, and Mai'ingan spun to look at her friend. The cat lay on his side, his eyes barely open, struggling to draw breath.  
  
Use that.infernal.weapon.  
  
"No!" Mai'ingan said sharply. She scooped him up into her arms. "You're going to be fine, Intad. Just watch."  
  
No. My duty is.complete.and death is upon me. I pray you make it swift.and painless.  
  
Tears filled Mai'ingan's eyes. Brother, give me your weapon, she whispered. He handed it to her, and she set Intad down on the ground. May the Gods smile upon you always, my friend, she said, raising the sword high and bringing it down swiftly. Ardeth set a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. He pulled her into his embrace, and they held each other for several long minutes. Finally, Rick rolled his eyes. "Come on, we need to get back up to Alex and Jonathan before they start to worry."  
  
Mai'ingan drew away from Ardeth and nodded. "Yes, you're correct." Ardeth slipped his hand into hers and smiled at her.  
  
As they were heading out of the city, Mai'ingan suddenly stopped. "I'll be right back," she said, then hurried away. She returned several minutes later with a piece of gold in her hand. "For Jonathan, to thank him for his troubles."  
  
Jonathan was overjoyed by the golden gift, but unfortunately, that caused him to talk more than normal on the trip back.  
  
They made it to the Medjai camp without trouble, surviving off food that they had gathered in The Aviad before leaving.  
  
The Medjai greeted them happily, glad their leader and friend returned unharmed. Rick, Evie, Alex, Jonathan, and Imhotep spent the night in Ardeth and Mai'ingan's house, but the two warriors stayed by the fire all night, talking.  
  
Evie awoke in the early light of the morning and went to one of the windows. Ardeth was talking quietly to Mai'ingan, who had a soft smile on her face.  
  
^I know you said that you didn't want to be randomly kissed,^ Ardeth said slowly, then suddenly grabbed Mai'ingan around the waist and kissed her softly. Evie smiled, then drew away from the window and bumped into someone.  
  
"Rick!" she said, sounding surprised.  
  
"You know who they remind me of?" he asked, pulling her close.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Us." And he kissed her.  
  
Outside, Mai'ingan and Ardeth drew away from each other, each smiling tentatively.  
  
^Marry me, Mai'ingan.^  
  
^What?^  
  
Ardeth seemed surprised by his own words, but nodded. ^Marry me. Be my wife.^  
  
Mai'ingan stared into his eyes, then nodded. ^Yes. Yes, I will.^  
  
"That is so sweet!" Evie called from the window. Rick had his arms around her waist, and looked blank.  
  
"What's so sweet?"  
  
"There's going to be a wedding!"  
  
There was a loud commotion from inside, then suddenly Jonathan opened the door. "You're going to marry me?" he asked. Mai'ingan and Ardeth exchanged glances, then burst into laughter. Even Jonathan smiled. "Ah, well, I can dream, can't I?"  
  
What is going on? Mai'ingan looked at her brother, who looked suspicious and confused at the same time.  
  
I'm going to marry Ardeth.  
  
Imhotep frowned. No, he said, but his voice was playful, and Mai'ingan knew he was happy for her.  
  
She jabbed a finger at him. Don't you dare argue with me, or you won't be invited.  
  
He came over and took her hand. If it makes you happy, I cannot argue with you. He glared at Ardeth. If you don't make her happy, I will be coming after you.  
  
I'll make her very happy, Ardeth promised.  
  
A month later, the preparations had been made, and Ardeth stood next to Rick, looking very nervous. "What if she decides not to show up?"  
  
"She'll show up."  
  
"What if she decides not to? What do I do then?"  
  
Rick grabbed Ardeth's arm. "As your friend and best man, I am telling you: don't worry about it."  
  
Soft music started, and suddenly Mai'ingan appeared. Imhotep was holding her hand, looking extremely unhappy, but Ardeth's attention was focused on Mai'ingan. "She's beautiful."  
  
Mai'ingan looked down and blushed slightly, then smiled. Imhotep glared at Ardeth as he set his sister's hand in the Medjai's, but Ardeth surprised him with a warm hug. My brother, thank you for Mai'ingan.  
  
I had no power over it, you should be thanking her. But the High Priest patted Ardeth on the back.  
  
Ardeth took Mai'ingan's hand and smiled at her. ^Are you nervous, Ardeth?^ she demanded with a laugh.  
  
^Aren't you?^  
  
This drew a light chuckle from Ardeth's close friends, and Mai'ingan kissed his hand. ^I don't see why you should be, dear.^  
  
Ardeth looked deep into Mai'ingan's eyes as he said his wedding vows. ^No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you- not to worry, I'll be there. Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around. I love you, Mai'ingan.^  
  
She smiled back at him. ^Till all the seas run dry, my dear, and the rocks melt with the sun. I will love you still, my dear, while the sands of life shall run. I love you, Ardeth.^  
  
He leaned in and gently kissed her, then suddenly fiercened the kiss. A loud cheer rose from the Medjai, and Rick slipped his hand through Evie's.  
  
"A happy ending, honey." He looked at Imhotep. "We can go home knowing Ardeth is happy and that Imhotep will never terrorize the planet again."  
  
She smiled at her husband. "Well, that's a nice change." She smiled, then looked at Ardeth and Mai'ingan, glad that her friends were finally happy.  
  
Finis 


End file.
